


Our Past is Not Today

by Half_Troll



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 18 year old Danny Fenton, Clockwork is a snarky ass, Good way to earn someones admiration, Have a pretty singing voice, Hurt/Comfort, I adore picturing my favorite characters rocking out and having the voices of angels, I know from EXPERIENCE, I was NOT the singer, M/M, Song fic, Time Travel, bottom!vlad, college Vlad, don’t be mad at me, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: Danny is sent back to the past by Clockwork in order to try to fix a certain someone's future. Surprise surprise. It’s Vlads.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 36
Kudos: 74





	1. A Surprise Return and a Mournful Passing

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is inspired by the many different fanfictions of a similar nature I have read over the last few years on both Fanfiction.net and AO3. Most recently, ‘Ghosts of the Past’ by Hound and Hare (tittysatan) on AO3. Their story gave me this idea so thank you so much! There seriously needs to be more submissive Vlad! It’s the sweetest thing!

Danny stared at the television in disbelief. Sam had called him just a couple minutes ago and demanded he turn on the local news. When he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vlad was back on Earth! It had been 4 years since the Disasteroid. From what he had remembered, Vlad had become a space hermit to avoid Earth. Considering his failure to deliver in actually protecting it, Danny figured that he'd stay away. It was his fault that those events had happened. And now he was back? But why? He didn't understand.

On the news, Vlad was in handcuffs and looked very defeated. He was malnourished, skin and bones, and now had a large beard that replaced his formerly well groomed face. His clothes were tattered and dirty looking from age. He didn’t look in his mid 40’s anymore. He looked nearly 80 years old! Those 4 years alone must have really taken its toll on the man. Danny saw that the broadcast was coming from Amity Park. And by the looks of it, it was near city hall. Tucker, who was still mayor, was trying to calm everyone down. If the halfa hurried, he could show up just in time to have everyone stop and calm down. Hopefully he'd have enough time to get some answers. By the looks of it, everyone surrounding Vlad and the Police Officers were ready to kill him.

It didn’t take Danny 3 minutes to get to the chaos that was now city hall. Before Vlad was shoved into the patrol car, cheers ran out loud and caused the police officer holding the older man to stop. The much older Halfa turned to see what was going on. He gasped as he saw Danny, now Phantom, fly overhead before landing nearby. The large crowd was ready to swarm Danny, but his voice suddenly rang out loud, causing everyone to go quiet.  
  
“Everyone stop! I’d like to speak with Mr.Masters before you take him away.” He said seriously. Not rude or in an intimidating way. But...more professional sounding.

The crowd gladly parted for him and the police officers even stepped aside. Though the flashes from cameras and the occasional fan or news reporter wanting to ask questions didn't stop. It was clear to Vlad that Danny had admirers from all over now. Just looking at the excitement and admiration that were in the eyes of those on either side of the ghost boy was very telling.  
  
Tucker walked over to Danny and sighed with relief. When Danny noticed him, he smiled and gave his friend a hug. "Do you know why he's here?" He whispered.

Amity Parks mayor shook his head. "No idea. I was hoping you would know." He whispered back.  
  
Danny nodded and stepped back. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him." He said.

"Thanks dude." Tucker said before he and his guards walked over to the crowd, doing what they could to give Danny and Vlad some space.

Vlad looked beyond nervous now. He was sure he was going to receive some overdue punishment from the young halfa. Once Danny stepped close enough, Vlad flinched as if he were about to be punched.  
  
Danny then did something that surprised the older halfa. He remained calm and simply sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not going to hit you Vlad. I just want to talk.” He said, voice surprisingly sincere.

Vlads shaking stopped just as quickly as it began. He looked up to Danny in confusion. “I...I thought that you…” He began.  
  
The younger halfa seemed to know where this was going. “Hated you?” Danny asked.  
  
Vlad nodded timidly.  
  
Danny sighed and shook his head. He could hear the crackly nature of Vlads voice. It was clear he hadn’t really spoken in a long time. So, Phantom reached into his new utility belt and unsnapped a small canteen from it. He always kept a small water canteen on him. He’d been trapped in one too many cells without food or water, whether it be caused by ghosts or humans. So he always kept a small water container and a food item of some kind on his person. It didn't hurt to come prepared at least. “Here. How long has it been since you’ve eaten or drunken anything?” He asked.

Vlad thought for a moment. “…Four years? Possibly...I’ve...been Plasmius this entire time...I only just now reverted back.” He weakly admitted.

Phantom looked very surprised. Sure, as a ghost you don’t really need to eat or drink. Breathing was even optional, given the circumstance. But the human half does desperately need sustenance! Any long period of time like Vlads could do serious damage! The only reason he knew this was because he had once gone weeks without food or water. It was due to him being trapped in the ghost zone. He was miserable.

So, wanting to help Vlad gain some strength back, he reached into another pack on his belt and pulled out a granola bar. He handed Vlad the food items and had him sit down on the ground. “Take a chance to eat and drink. I’m sure you’ll be able to think properly once you have something in your stomach.” He said gently.

The crowd around them was in disbelief. Phantom was being kind to the **evil villain** that almost destroyed Earth?! Why?! The surrounding news crews tried to get closer to ask questions. However, with the snap of Phantoms fingers, a barrier surrounded them. It was silent inside to Danny and Vlad, but the outside world could still hear them. So, everyone outside remained silent as they watched.  
  
Vlad was shaking as he watched. "A...A new power?" He asked as he weakly ripped open the granola bar wrapper.  
  
Phantom shook his head. "No. It's new tech that Tucker and my parents came up with. There's a button in my glove that activates a mini dome that surrounds us with energy. It keeps the outside world out, and keeps things quiet in here. But everyone outside can hear us." He explained.  
  
Vlad nodded before he looked down to the granola bar in his hand. He took a bite and looked like he was in heaven. When he then took a sip of water, it was euphoric! He was nearly in tears. He was shaking once more as he curled in on himself. “I...I don’t understand why you’re being so kind to me Daniel…After all I’ve done…” He sniffled.

Danny was quiet for a moment. He had to admit, seeing Vlad like this was a shock. He had always been so strong and confident. And as much as he hated to admit, suave and charming. Kind of like a fox. He took a breath and sighed. He needed to calm Vlad down first before getting to the matter at hand. If the older man broke down into sobs they wouldn't get anywhere. “Believe it or not...I’ve thought about everything that’s happened since I became the Phantom. I’ve thought about it many times. Including everything that’s happened between us. Everything that’s happened to you that I know of. Looking at you now...Do you know what I see?” He asked softly.

Vlad let out a small, shaky, half-hearted laugh. “A pathetic old man returning with his tail between his legs?” He asked before taking another weak bite of his granola bar.

Phantom couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. “No not really…” He began. But the unimpressed expression Vlad gave him made him laugh again. “Ok ok. Kind of. But I also see a man who’s been beaten down by life too much to really care about everything that’s happened. You focused your obsessions on the wrong person and you let it drive you mad. The fact that you’re back on Earth, right here, tells me that this is one of two things.”  
  
Vlad looked to him curiously. “Oh? And what would they be?” He asked, unsure of himself.

Danny held up one of his gloved hands, lifting a finger. “One. You can’t take it out in space any longer and decided whatever punishment Earth has for you is better than complete, maddening, solitude.” He said. Then he held up a second finger. “Or two. You want to make up for what you did. So. How close am I?” He asked.  
  
Vlad wasn’t sure what to say. He was so beaten down and tired. So ashamed of himself he felt that whatever answer he gave would lead to his head being on the chopping block. But he still needed to give an answer, right? “I...I suppose a mix of the two. I’m not sure myself. It just seemed like a good option. Besides...I’m going to be dying soon…”

Danny’s eyes went wide in surprise. “...Dying? I thought Halfas were semi-immortal?” He asked. He winced a bit when he said that out loud. As the camera flashes started coming from all around him. A news reporter began to knock on the barrier, looking frantic to ask their question. It was clear that everyone wanted answers. The younger halfa sighed and shook his head. “I’ll get more into that later. Please calm down.” He said out loud, knowing everyone outside would get the idea. People slowly quieted down outside. Looking around, Danny could see Tucker speaking over a megaphone, trying to get people to shut up so they could listen and get the answers that way. But then Sam finally showed up and snatched the megaphone away from him and began screaming into it when people continued knocking and pounding on the barrier. That got them to stop!

God Danny loved his friends so much!  
  
Vlad smiled a little and chuckled softly. “Is...the fame starting to get annoying?” He asked.

Phantom chuckled and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal. I wish I didn’t have to walk out of my house wearing a disguise, but other than that it’s not that big of a deal. At least the only person I have to worry about hunting me is Skulker. Anyway. Let’s back up a little. You said you’re dying? How?” He asked.

Vlad sighed and took another drink of water before he looked down. “...You became a Halfa from a near death experience when you were young. Correct?" He asked.  
  
Danny made a 'So-So' motion with his hands. "I think so? I know that the ghost portal suddenly turning on caused my molecules to rearrange. I was knocked out completely before waking up a couple hours later. So I guess it was near death? I woke up like this so it might have been. Why is that?" He asked.  
  
Vlad sighed once more and looked down to his hands. He was beginning to quiver once more. "You had been affected directly while you were still young. The younger you are, the more likely your cells are to regenerate. You becoming a Halfa at age 14 increased the regenerative properties. So you probably will not age past 30 and will remain that same physical state for eons until someone finds a way to kill you. While my transformation was chemical based when I was in college and I was just barely into my 20s...My own molecules changed very slowly. Agonizingly so. And thus, the regenerative properties in my cells had decreased since then." He explained.

Danny hadn't thought of it that way. The thought of that kind of immortality hadn't hit him until now. He looked down at the ground, placing a hand to his throat. If that was the case...He would outlive everyone he ever loved...He saw that as a curse. He looked disturbed by that fact. But, his focus returned to Vlad as he kept speaking.  
  
Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks. Anguish the only expression he had as he continued on. "You might be immortal to age, but I am not...I regret many things Daniel. If anything, I wish I had lead a different life. I’ve been miserable for the last 24 years. And it was all my own fault. You had a traumatic experience like I did. Yet you were just a child! Instead of becoming evil and using your abilities for self-gain, you used your powers like a gift and helped others. Even those that never deserved it!” He said as he brought his cuffed hands to his face. He was completely distressed, sobbing into his hands.

Danny was so taken aback, he wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t sure if he could believe Vlad...but...He had never seen him so sincere before. So mournful and regretful. He had never once seen him truly cry. Phantom looked down once more and began thinking for a little bit. He got up on his knees and reached over, gently petting Vlads messy, greasy hair. It was only then that he caught a whiff of the older mans body odor. But, he decided not to say anything about it. He had matured a little bit over the years. As Phantom, he was as professional as he could be. So it was for the best he overlooks it for now.  
  
“So...You really came to Earth to spend your last days here?” He asked.

Vlad nodded. “I...I’m becoming so weak...I fall asleep, only to wake up a few moments later unable to properly breath. I know I’m going to pass away soon. So, if I am to die...I...I at least want to die on my home planet. I don’t care if it’s in a jail cell or a hospital bed…” He sniffled.

Danny thought for a few moments. He didn’t know why...but his heart was breaking. Vlad had always been so sure of himself. Yeah, he wasn’t a good person…But he had his moments. There were some days where Vlad showed he could be a better man. He made his mistakes. And as for the Disasteroid, the only reason why he had done that was because he believed he could stop it on his own. Danny knew he never would have done so if he knew he would fail.  
  
He figured he’d get a lot of hate and animosity for it. But...If Vlad was dying...Then he needed to make sure he had a comfortable death. As morbid as it was. “Ok...I’ll speak with the world leaders and decide what to do with you. Until then, you will be under house arrest in my home. I’ll have some doctors that I trust look over you and make sure you’re comfortable. Ghosts are created when they die either traumatically, or if they have unfinished business. I want to make sure that your soul can pass on, and not be stuck in limbo like the other ghosts.” He said as he gently helped Vlad stand.

Danny’s heart broke as he spoke. He never thought he would have to say anything like that. It made him feel like a grim reaper. He wasn’t aware of it, but he had a pained expression on his face. Like it hurt him to speak like this.  
  
He looked to Tucker and began asking if what he had suggested would work.

Tucker, Sam, and the police force had faith in Danny. The local police force considered Danny a police officer for ghosts. So, if Danny could handle him, then they agreed. So, they nodded. Besides, since Tucker was the mayor, what he said goes. So he would have allowed it anyway.  
  
Phantom smiled and nodded back to them. He then gently picked Vlad up in his arms. It was beyond obvious now that the older man had lost all muscles in his body due to his malnutrition. So he was as light as a feather. Doing this made Danny realize Vlads situation even more.

All of this was hitting him like a plasma blast...

He took a breath and turned intangible. The barrier vanished and Danny took off into the air, making his way back to his home in Fenton Works. The building was mostly ghost equipment storage rooms. But they did have a couple guest rooms that they saved for visiting friends and family. So, Danny went inside with Vlad in his arms and took him upstairs. First order of business was to make sure Vlad took a bath or a shower! Man he reeked!  
  
However, before he could even get halfway up the stairs, his parents were running up behind him.  
  
“Danny?! Is what we saw on TV true?! Is Vlad-” Jack began before he saw a very weak looking Vlad peek over his sons shoulder. Jack felt nothing but rage rise in him when he saw him. “So you are back...” He growled.

Vlad looked miserable. At this moment he wished that Danny had moved out and was living on his own! However, he had no right to be picky or to complain. The only thing he could do was say “...Hello Jack...Hello Maddie...” in a weak voice.  
  
Maddie looked disgusted. “Why is he here? Why did you offer to let him stay here?!” She demanded to know.

Danny looked back to his parents and sighed. “Mom, Dad, calm down please. If you saw the news, then you know. Let me get him into the bath and in a new set of clothes, then I’ll be back and we can talk this over.” He said.  
  
Jack grimaced a bit as he took a step back. “I’m sure he can do that himself.” Jack said, looking disturbed.  
  
Vlad wanted to cry again. He felt so utterly humiliated. But again, he didn't say anything as he curled up in Danny's arms, hiding his face in his chest. He tried so hard to not break down into tears again.  
  
Danny glared at his father a little. “I’m not gonna give him a sponge bath!” He said before he huffed and made his way up the stairs once more. “Just give me a minute.” He said before he fazed through the nearby wall at the top of the steps.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Danny did as promised. He made Vlad a nice warm bubble bath and helped him out of his shirt. But, upon seeing how weak Vlad was, literally skin and bones, he realized he did have to help him undress fully. So, he did just that, making sure to not look at certain areas to spare his eyes of course. He helped him step into the bathtub and get settled in. He even removed the handcuffs still on his wrists by turning them intangible. He then went into his room and found a clean pair of pajamas and underwear that Vlad could wear.

The older halfa only allowed himself to cry in front of Danny. Once he saw everything that Danny was doing for him, he broke down into tears once more. He thanked him over and over again. Danny could only give a sad smile as he pet his head. For the older halfa...it was an intensely comforting gesture. 

Once Vlad was calmed down and all set up, Danny went back downstairs. He found his parents at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee. Danny even grabbed a cup of coffee for himself before he sat with them. This conversation wasn't an easy one. It was difficult to convince his parents to let Vlad stay. But, when the young man listed all of his reasons for doing so, they sighed and eventually caved. Though they said that the only time that Vlad would be free to walk around would be if he was supervised.

“Fair enough.” Danny agreed. Now came the hard part. Trying to discuss this with the world leaders. Their conversation was even more gut wrenching. But they eventually came up with the same terms as his parents. Make sure Vlad is supervised at all times, and for **GODS SAKE** make sure that Vlads ghost doesn't come back to haunt them!   
  


And so, for the next few months, Danny took care of Vlad. He, with the help of his therapist sister Jazz, managed to help him get better mentally. But physically? Nope. Vlad just got worse. Soon, he couldn’t even walk. Guilt rose up in Danny during this entire ordeal. Constant ‘What ifs’ ran through his head. What if he had gone after him? What if he had actually tried to get Vlad to join team Phantom instead of being a stupid teen that wanted him far away? Danny blamed himself for Vlads current state. But he had already gone back in time previously to try to make Vlads future better. Vlad just wasn’t that good of a person to start with. So, the question was, if he did go back in time...would he able to get through to him now that he was grown?

The day before Vlad had finally passed away, Danny overheard laughter coming from Vlads room. Danny had just come back from fighting Skulker and was tired. The hunter had gotten yet another upgrade. This one somehow managed to make him somewhat immune to the Phantoms Ghostly Wail. So he was a bit tougher to take down this time. As a result, Danny just wanted to sleep as soon as he had gotten home. But, hearing the chorus of laughter caught the young halfas attention.

Danny, still as Phantom, peeked his head into the room from the door. Vlad looked content...Happy even as he weakly laughed. Jack and Maddie were in the room with him. It seems that they had finally reconciled and were talking about the good old days. Maddie even gently held one of Vlads hands as she laughed. That was a good sign!

It...was a relief to see. That was one less thing that would weigh down Vlads soul. Danny knew it. He got choked up as he watched the three older adults laugh together.

Vlad seemed to have sensed Danny. He looked over from Jack to the door and smiled softly. “Ah! Hello Little Badger.” He said warmly.

Jack and Maddie looked over and smiled brightly to their son. “Danny boy! Vladdy just remembered a funny story from when we were in college! Do you want to hear?” Jack asked.

Danny smiled a little and nodded. He walked inside and sat on the edge of Vlads bed. The story he told was one the younger halfa had never heard before. And during the times he had previously gone into the past, he had never seen.

The story took place on Vlads 21st birthday, when they were still in college. Vlad had taken a shot of honey whiskey, when all of a sudden Jack and Maddie began to freak out. They only wanted him to take a sip of it, not suddenly down the whiskey in one go! Them freaking out made Vlad begin to laugh while the whiskey was still in his mouth! It caused the whiskey, like milk, to shoot out of his nose and he had to run to the sink in the connected bathroom to their dorm room and blow his nose. When Vlad had gotten himself together, the first thing he said was ‘I smell fire!’

Danny was cracking up when he heard the story. He hadn’t laughed so hard in a while. When he finally got ahold of himself, he looked to Vlad. Oh the smile that was on Vlads face lit up the whole room. Despite him being as weak as he was, at this moment, he was the happiest.

The next morning was when Vlad had passed away. Danny went in to check on him and...he was gone. He couldn’t sense the former halfas ghost anywhere. His soul was gone. He had moved on.

That funeral was the hardest funeral Danny ever had to sit through. He felt like he had finally become close to Vlad. And now he was gone. He managed to keep himself together during the wake, funeral procession, and burial. But once he was home and alone in his room...Danny just sobbed. He cried the hardest he ever had as he mourned over his fellow halfa.

The following weeks passed by in a blur. He did everything that he would normally do. But...he felt numb. Lifeless even. When he fought ghosts there was no banter. Just straight to the point. To the ghosts…it was unnerving. Seeing their enemy so lifeless. They knew what had happened. They had no idea that Vlads death would have such an impact on him. And, since his ghost hadn’t come to the ghost zone, they knew his spirit had moved on. And, with this realization, they decided to give Danny time to heal. Despite them not really caring for Danny…they knew when enough was enough. Even Skulker did.

3 months after Vlads death, Danny had made his way to his fellow halfas grave. He made a habit of visiting once every weekend if he could so he could pay his respects. He knelt down in front of the grave stone and placed a bouquet of red roses down. He sighed in disgust when he noticed that some assholes had graffitied on his friends tombstone. So, taking some rubbing alcohol and a cloth out of his satchel, Danny cleaned it off. This was, unfortunately, a normal occurrence. Once that was done, he sighed and took off his sunglasses. “…I’m sorry Vlad…I wish I could have helped you. I know that heros can’t save everyone...But I could have at least tried for you…At least tried harder...” He said mournfully.

After a few moments, the sky grew dark. The clouds turned green and a purplish hue spread across the sky. Danny saw mist come from his mouth and he looked behind himself.

There, in a purple robe and in the form of a baby, Clockwork floated with a smile on his face. “What if you could?” He asked.


	2. Time Twister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes back in time and meets some familiar faces.

Clockwork floated with a smile on his face. “What if you could?” He asked.

Danny looked to him in confusion. “...Is the world going to end if I go back in time?” He asked sadly. He remembered the last few times he had tried going into the past. Each time ended in near disaster.

Clockwork, changing into the form of an old man, smiled to him and chuckled. “No Danny. It will be better. But there is one method you had not yet tried.” He said.

Danny immediately perked up and stood to his feet. “How? What method?” He asked.

Clockwork changed into his present form, a handsome man in his middle ages. He just chuckled and tapped at his nose. He couldn’t tell Danny. This was something that he had to figure out on his own. And the single, remaining halfa, hated it. The smug grin on the master of times face always annoyed Danny. He wasn’t like this all the time. But, when he grinned like this, Danny knew that Clockwork was taking the chance to have some fun.

“...Is everything a guessing game to you?” Danny asked. Clockwork opened his mouth to answer, but Danny cut him off. “Nope. Don’t answer that.” He sighed. He thought about this for a moment before he looked to Vlads grave. He looked at the photo on the tombstone. A photo of Vlad when he was mayor of Amity Park for a while. What he had just said rang back through his head.  
  
‘I’m sorry Vlad…I wish I could have helped you. I know that hero's can’t save everyone...But I could have at least tried for you…At least tried harder…’

His mind was made up. Despite everything Vlad had done, he didn’t deserve this. He deserved a second chance. A chance at a happier life! Danny looked back to Clockwork, determination in his eyes. “Let’s do it.” He said.  
  
Clockwork smiled and chuckled happily, raising his staff to the air. “There’s the Danny we all know and love. I will send you back to the year 1982. To a few months before Vlads accident. You will only have a total of 6 months to change his fate. After this, unfortunately, I cannot send you back any longer. This will be your final chance.” He said.

Danny immediately felt nervous. But, he was determined to try to make it work. “Ok. Is there anything I should take with me?” He asked.  
  
Clockwork shook his head, reverting back to his childlike appearance. “No. All that you will need is what you have on you now. Be careful Danny. A lot can happen in 6 months!” He said before he waved his staff. It caused Danny to be lifted off the ground and to be tossed up into a portal that opened right above him.  
  
  


The next thing Danny knew, he was about 25 years into the past. He fell out of the portal and landed on hard on his rear. He groaned as he stood. He normally would have been irritated at that, but he decided to overlook it. He had bigger problems. He took a breath to calm himself and looked around. It was fall. He was in a cemetery a couple miles from the University of Wisconsin. He sighed and looked at his watch. His watch was the same. A digital watch that showed the time and date. Apparently Clockwork had used that chance to adjust his watch. Clicking through it, Danny could see that the exact time and date he was to be sent back was marked. He would be sent back the next summer come May. He took a breath and sighed once more. Despite his experience, it was always nerve wracking coming to the past. So much could go wrong.

But, despite the 6 months he had to make things right, he didn’t have enough time to waste on sitting there and pondering. He knew that, at about this time, his parents and Vlad would probably be getting out of their classes for the day. It was a good idea if he tried to run into them. So, he continued on his way, walking the few miles to the college campus. He took a note pad and pen from his satchel, trying to think of different ways he could probably change Vlads fate. Since this was his last chance, he couldn’t mess with the ghost portal. Whatever happened would happen with that. What he needed to do was go directly to Vlad. But his obsession with his mother, Maddie, was a huge problem. How he would be able to get Vlad to loose feelings for his mother, without messing with the woman herself, would be a bit of a challenge.  
  
However, as he made his way down the street, he accidentally bumped into someone. Danny remained standing, but the poor dude he bumped into fell to the ground. Dannys sunglasses fell and snapped on the sidewalk from the impact. Welp. There goes his favorite pair of shades.  
  
“Whoa! V-Man! You ok?” Came a familiar voice. Danny looked up and….well...speak of the devil. He wasn't expecting to **actually** run into Vlad and his parents. But this works too! There were the people he was looking for right in front of him. His father Jack, in the same Fenton suit he always knew. But with a mullet. His mother, Maddie, who looked very 80’s. And then Vlad, 20 years old, on the ground before him.  
  
Danny didn’t hesitate. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going. Do you need some help up?” He asked as he stepped forwards, leaning down to hold a hand out to him.

Vlad groaned a little, rubbing at his head before he looked up. There, standing above him was the most beautiful man Vlad had ever seen in his life. He looked to him with a kind smile on his face. He had the most gorgeous baby blue eyes, and jet black hair he had ever seen. His hairstyle was slightly messy, but also neat at the same time. It made Vlad a little self-conscious about his mullet.  
  
The older man could only stare, unable to really say anything. It took Jack lightly smacking his arm to get him to come back to Earth. “O-Oh! I...um...Yes I’m fine.” He said as he reached up and took the beautiful strangers hand. He was impressed by his strength too, as Danny pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. “Oh wow-UH!...Thank you.” He said, catching himself.  
  
Danny smiled and shook his head. “It’s no problem. Again, I’m sorry for not looking where I was going. I was checking in my notes to see the address for the nearby college.” He said, holding up his notepad.  
  
Jack smiled brightly. “You mean The University of Wisconsin? Why, we go there!” He said happily.  
  
Maddie smiled brightly and giggled a little. “We can take you!” She began as she stepped forwards, but accidentally stepped on Danny’s glasses. Everyone flinched at the sound of the ‘CRUNCH’. She took a small breath and looked down. “Oh dear…”

Danny looked down and sighed a little. “Dang...Those were my favorite pair…” He muttered, but he took a small breath himself and shook his head. “It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he knelt down and began picking up the pieces.

Maddie was a little nervous. “Are you sure? I know Sunglasses are starting to get a little pricey. And these looked like a designer pair too.” She said as she knelt down to help him.  
  
Danny smiled and shook his head. “Not really. These were actually fairly cheap. But they fit well. I can just get another cheap pair. No need to worry about it.” He promised.

Vlad didn’t know why, but seeing this exchange kind of made his heart flutter. But...He was in love with Maddie...Wasn’t he?  
  
Soon, all of the broken pieces were picked up and Danny put the broken sunglasses into an empty satchel pocket. Jack looked to Vlad and finally noticed his expression. Vlad looked flustered, cheeks slightly red as he watched Maddie and this beautiful stranger speak to each other. Jack hummed, grinning brightly as he nudged his friends shoulder. “Come on V-Man. Say something to him.” Jack whispered with a big grin.  
  
The smaller man jumped and looked to his taller friend in shock. “W-What?! No! B-Besides, what would I even say?” He asked. “I don’t know why but this guy is...he’s…He has to be a model or something…” He whispered back.  
  
Jack laughed and lightly smacked his back. He decided to take the lead. “So! What’s your name?” He asked.  
  
Danny looked up to Jack and smiled. He held his hand out to him. “My name is Danny.”

Jack and Maddies eyes lit up. They really liked that name. “Well Danny! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Maddie said happily. “Are you thinking about enrolling in our college?” She asked.

Danny looked back to his mother of the past and nodded. “Ah. Yes actually. I was hoping if I could have a tour of the school. I heard they have an awesome science department.” He said with a smile.

Vlad felt a lump in his throat. He could feel Jacks eyes on him. He looked up to his larger friend who, predictably, was grinning to him like a mad man. “Don’t!” Vlad mouthed.

“So Danny! Maddie and I were about to go on a date. But Vladdie here can give you a tour!” He said, shoving Vlad over to the halfa.  
  
Vlad tried to push backwards, but he ended up tripping forwards as a result. Danny was quick though. He dashed forwards and caught Vlad before he hit the ground. Vlad was clutching onto Danny’s shoulders, while the younger man had a hold of his waist. “Whoa! Are you ok?” The raven hared man asked, baby blue eyes seeming to pierce into Vlads soul.

Vlad could feel his face turning bright red. The heat was too much. He quickly stood up and coughed a little into his hand. “I-I’m fine!” He said quickly. Did his voice just crack? It fucking cracked didn’t it?! He was in such a panic. His palms were sweaty. His knees were weak. Being so close to Danny...he caught a good wave of his scent. He smelt…Like mist. Mint...maybe sage? He wasn’t sure. But whatever cologne he was wearing...he wanted a bottle.

Jack winced a little as he looked to his friend. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Don’t mind Vlad. He’s a little shy. But trust us, get him talking about science or ghosts and he’s all over it!” He said.  
  


Danny blinked. Ok. There was something they could bond over really quickly. “Ghosts!? Really?” He asked happily.  
  
His bright smile made the three friends pause. Vlad looked up to him in shock. “You...actually ‘like’ ghosts?” He asked.  
  
The raven haired man smiled kindly to him and nodded. “I do. I find them fascinating. Truth be told, my parents are ghost hunters. So I know a lot about them.” He said.  
  
All three friends looked to Danny with wide eyes. They were in complete disbelief, but felt nothing but utter joy! “YES! You have to join our college then! Be apart of our team! We’re trying to prove that ghosts actually exist. We’re wanting to make a portal, so that way a ghost can come through and we can show everyone that they’re real! If you know a lot about them, we can use whatever knowledge you have!” Vlad said, now looking excited as he stood up straight.  
  
Danny….actually enjoyed seeing Vlad so excited like this. It was a side of his Vlad that he never got to see. He smiled happily and chuckled. Today was going well so far, but he couldn’t push it. He just needed to tell these three what they already knew. He couldn’t spill any secrets if he wanted to keep the current timeline on its set course. “How about we walk and talk then? If you guys are attempting to actually build a ghost portal you probably know more than I do.” He said with a smile as he stepped back.

Jack wanted to join them on their tour of the school, but Maddie took this chance to grab Jacks arm and lead him away. “We’ll be going on our date now. You two have fun! We hope to see you in school after fall break, Danny!” Maddie cheered happily as she lead her boyfriend away.

  
Good! This was perfect! But he made himself look a little confused. “Oh! Uh...Ok! Have fun!” He called back to them. He then looked to Vlad and chuckled. “I don’t think I got their names. I got Maddie, but who was the big guy?” He asked.  
  
Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes. “That’s just Jack…” He said, looking away a little.  
  
Danny noticed his sudden shift in mood. “Do you like the girl he’s dating?” He asked suddenly.  
  
Vlad jumped and looked back to the raven haired man. He was about to say something, but the knowing expression on his face told Vlad he had no argument. He sighed and looked down to the ground, defeated. “Yes…I’ve been in love with her for a long time.” He said.  
  
Danny nodded. He thought for a moment before he smiled to him. “You know...I don’t mean to sound harsh, but if they love each other as strongly as I think, I’m pretty sure nothing is going to break them up. Trust me, I’ve seen a similar relationship where a woman literally tossed a full grown man off a bridge in order to protect the one she loved. It was a scary sight.” He said.  
  
Vlad looked to him in confusion. “Really? When? Who was it?” He asked.  
  
Danny laughed a little. “My mother. I was 14, believe it or not.”  
  
The slightly taller man looked to shorter man in disbelief. “Wait...You’re serious?” He asked.

Danny nodded. “Very.” He chuckled before he began walking forwards. “Ghost hunters don’t play around.”

Vlad looked after the younger man. He didn’t know why, but he felt his heart beginning to pound again. He had no idea what this was. As far as he knew, he was in love with Maddie. Maybe this was admiration? Danny seemed charismatic, handsome, and was into ghost hunting like him and his friends. Maybe that was it. Yeah, that sounded right. But Danny’s earlier words still echoed in his mind. ‘...if they love each other as strongly as I think, I’m pretty sure nothing is going to break them up…’ Yeah…Danny did have a point. Jack and Maddie had a relationship he could only dream to have. He didn’t want to be lonely but...who would want him?

After a few moments, Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, jolting Vlad back to reality again. “Hey. Are you ok? Is there anything you might want to talk about?” He asked. He looked a little concerned.

Vlad felt his heart race again. He took a small gulp and smiled awkwardly to him. “Ah! I...Yes, I’m ok. Don’t worry about it. I just get lost in thought a lot.”

Danny smiled and chuckled, gently poking his forehead. “Well, be careful with how much you frown. You’ll age faster.” He teased before he stepped back. “Now come on. I’d like to see the college campus, if that’s ok with you.” He said with a teasing smile as he raised an eyebrow to him.

Vlad smiled a bit and chuckled. He hurried after him and gladly did as he said. He gave Danny a full tour of the campus. From the sports fields, to the science labs and everything in between. Danny got to see it all. Though, he already had many years ago, but nobody needed to know that. It was still a nice experience. Vlad was so full of life and energy with talking about subjects and topics he loved. He didn’t know why, but by the end of the tour, the halfa could feel his own heart pounding. He just summed it up to the idea that he was finally with Vlad again. The excitement that he was going to give his new friend a better life was swelling in his chest! Yeah that was it. It just made sense.  
  
Vlad lead Danny over to the financial aid department and, before the day was over, Danny was enrolled. He used a fake last name. And by the looks of it, the department would be too lazy to check the legitimacy f his claims as they were all student interns just trying to get their credits for the semester. He’d be fine for 6 months.  
  
When asked if he had anyone to stay with, Danny shook his head. “No actually. The only things I have are the clothes on my back.” He said.  
  
Vlad and the other students in the aid department looked to him in shock. “What? Really? But why?”  
  
Oh shit. Danny hadn’t thought that far ahead! He had to think of something. He kept his gaze to the ground, looking a little ashamed. “I...actually got mugged on the way here. I had to sell a lot of my belongings in order to get the bus tickets here as well as have the money for food.” He said.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to buy it. And so, Danny was able to stay in Jack and Vlads dorm. Sure it was only a 2 bed dorm. But Danny slept in worse areas. So he was able to sleep on the floor just fine that night.


	3. Feeling Sluggish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, keeping his identity as the Phantom secret isn't going to be easy when it comes to a fight with a ghost that no one had ever heard of.

A couple weeks has passed since Danny first arrived. Fall break was finally over and it was now his first day of college. He was escorted to his classes by Jack, who was more than happy to give Danny another impromptu tour. Yep. That was his father alright. Always so overly excited about even the smallest things. It was comforting. It made him feel like he wasn’t too far from home. Even Maddie showed that she’s always been a motherly person.  
  
If Danny hadn’t eaten anything all day, she would burst into the guys dorm room with a big pan of baked mac and cheese. Which tasted surprisingly good! How she was able to make that without an oven in the girls dorm was certainly curious. But, then again, there was a Home EC class on campus, so there was that possibility. She even upped the ante and wouldn’t let Jack or Vlad have at the food until Danny had gotten his share. Yep. Maddie was always the motherly type after all. It was funny to watch her bat Vlad and Jack away with a wooden spoon.

Danny smiled as he followed Jack down the hall. He was honestly enjoying himself so far. He knew he needed to stay serious, as 6 months wasn’t much time at all. But, because of the energy he had around Jack, Maddie, and Vlad, it was easy to get distracted. Like right now, as Jack stopped near a couple of people who had a radio going and were trying to have a form of 80’s dance battle in the courtyard.

Danny laughed and rolled his eyes. “Jack! Come on big guy, we’re gonna be late!” He laughed.

Jack shook his head as he did the wave robot arm move. “Nope! The music is too strong! Come dance with me Danny Boy!” He cheered.

Danny face palmed, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter. “No. Sorry I’m not a good dancer. You have fun ok? I’m gonna go to class.” He said before he turned to keep walking.  
  
Jack grinned as he stood up, doing a full robot circle motion with his arm and pointing the other way. “Wrong way Danny!” He said, as he bobbed his head.

The halfa ducked his head into his scarf and turned around, making his way back the other direction. There was a chorus of laughter coming from the other three. But, as he was walking, Danny noticed Vlad was standing at a nearby door that lead into the school. He had face palmed as well and was shaking his head. Oh the halfa was so relieved to see him. He sped up his walk and looped their arms together. “Hi Vlad! Let’s get to class shall we?” He asked.

The older man blushed a bit at the sudden contact. He was about to ask a question when Danny leaned in and whispered. “Let’s hurry before he makes us do the robot too. Come on!” He whispered, leading Vlad into the building. He couldn’t help but smile a little as Danny lead him inside. He really did like him. He found Danny to be kind. He was a good person to talk to. Plus his sarcasm and snappy comebacks were a treat. His favorite to date was when the known college whore tried to flirt with the younger man the previous day.  
  
“Hi sweetie~ Are you an angel? Because you look like you fell from heaven~”  
  
And Danny’s reply?  
  
“No. But are you the devil? ‘Cause you look like hell.”

Danny got smacked for that but Vlad and everyone else around thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

Vlad was suddenly roused from his musings when Danny lightly pat his shoulder. “...ad? Vlad! Are you ok? You got really quiet all of a sudden, then started giggling.” He said with an amused smile.

The older man blushed a little once more, but his small smile didn’t leave his face. “Ah. I’m sorry. I was just remembering what happened yesterday.” He admitted with a chuckle.

Danny laughed a little. “The comeback was funny. The slap to the face? Not so much.” He said, making Vlad laugh some more. He honestly had a nice laugh when he meant it. The halfa couldn’t help but blush a little as he watched.

The older man let out a content sigh once he calmed down and looked to Danny…The fond expression on the younger mans face made his heart race once more. Oh what was it about this man that made Vlad so flustered?!  
  
“Is...everything alright?” He asked.

Danny blinked a little and gave a small chuckle. “Oh...uh. Yeah I’m ok. Sorry. Seems I spaced out this time.” He said with a small grin.  
  
Vlad smiled happily to him and chuckled. “Ok. Come on. Let’s get to class.” He said, gently taking his hand and leading him through the hallway. Danny blushed a little and smiled as he followed him. However, before they could get to class, Danny’s ghost sense went off.

Uh-oh…

After a few moments, a ghost Danny hadn’t seen before suddenly shot through the wall and wailed. It sent a plasma blast straight to Vlad. “NO!” Danny shouted. He grabbed Vlads arm and pulled him back, but as a result, he took the blow. The younger man was sent flying back and into a nearby janitors closet.

“DANNY!!!” Vlad shouted. He ran to the closet to try to check on his friend. But, when he opened the door again...He was gone. Just...Gone! Then he heard Danny’s voice behind him. It...had an echo to it?  
  
“Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size, huh!” Vlad heard. But instead, when he turned around…He saw a creature even more breath taking than Danny was.  
  
A well built man with tan skin and snow white hair stood in the middle of the hall. He wore a black and white, skintight jumpsuit, forearm length white gloves, white boots, and a white collar. He had a ghostly D emblem on his chest. And his eyes...They glowed a bright, toxic green.

The ghost snarled as it looked to the stranger. “And what are you?” He asked with a growl.  
  
The snow white haired man smiled and began to float off the ground. “Someone who’s gonna teach you some manners. Don’t you know that college is meant to keep scum off the streets?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The ghosts red eyes widened in surprise and he looked down to his ghostly tail. It was leaving a scum trail behind him like that of a slug. His own eyes, attached to two little antennas atop his head, narrowed. He growled and turned back to the ghost boy, roaring with anger. He shot a plasma blast at the specter, but it was easily blocked and shot right back to it.

The slug ghost got sent flying backwards into a nearby wall and fell to the ground. It groaned and whimpered in pain as it laid there.

The phantom flew over to the stunned ghost and knelt down in front of it. “Now. Do you want to talk like a grown slug-adult-person! And tell me why you’re attacking this school?” He asked.

The creature looked up to the halfa and whimpered a little. “I…” It began.  
  
Vlad, who was peeking around the corner, gasped as he watched. He took out a notepad and took this time to take notes.  
  
The slug ghost continued. “I just...I was...killed…Someone locked me in the flooded basement with slugs…And...I” It whimpered.

The phantoms eyes widened in shock. “You were murdered?” He asked.  
  
The ghost nodded with fear.

Danny stopped floating and landed on the ground. He smiled and gently helped the slug creature up. “Ok then. Who is it? Do you know who it was? I promise you, instead of attacking people randomly, I can help you bring your murderer to justice.” He said with a kind smile.

Vlad and the ghost looked to him in disbelief. But...the ghost then began to cry. He sobbed as he nodded. He began looking around and finally found a photo in one of the sports trophy cases. He pointed to the picture. It was of a star quarterback that had recently graduated. His full name was written on the frame. Danny recognized it. His father had told him about a murder that happened a while back. The murderer was caught a year after he had graduated. He was the same person in the photo. In fact, he was sure this photo was used in the newspaper at the time.

Danny smiled and nodded. “Ok. I can take it from here. I promise you won’t have to worry about him ever again.” He said as he looked up to the ghost. “Did he take anything from you before he locked you in the basement?”  
  
The ghost nodded. “Yes. He took a picture of my sister from my wallet. He probably tore me out of the picture too. If he still has it on him, then that should be enough evidence.” He said, a small smile on his face.  
  
Danny nodded and floated back up. “Ok. I’ll make a couple of phone calls-” He began before suddenly the ghosts form in front of him began to change. His form went from slugman...to human. What was once glowing green was glowing a soft, pale white. He now looked like the typical 80’s nerd. He had big glasses on, suspenders, multiple pins, and so on. He looked to himself and then to Danny. Tears were in his eyes as he let out a small sob.  
  
“T-Thank you…” He said.

The ghost boy was in disbelief as he looked at the ghost before him. “I…Are you bound to this world now?” Was all he could bring himself to ask.

The ghost shook his head. “N-No! I...I feel free! Weightless!” He cheered before he looked behind Danny. He could see a bright white light shining behind him. But Vlad and Danny couldn’t see it. “I...I can see a light behind you...I...I think I’m free to move on…” He said, tears streaming down his face. He looked back to Danny with a pleading expression on his face. “P-Please...If you ever see my sister...Can you please tell her that I love her? And that I’m sorry?” He asked.

Phantom smiled softly and nodded. “I will. I promise. Go ahead now, before your doorway closes.” He said.

The ghost nodded happily and hugged Danny. Then, he backed away and flew into the light. And with that...He was gone. Phantom took a shaky breath and placed a hand to his chest. Once he had calmed himself down, he turned around, taking a look at all of the damage around him. Using his abilities, he was able to put everything back into their proper places. It looked like nothing ever happened. He was glad he was able to learn how to do that while he was in his own time. He then heard some light footsteps coming in from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Vlad there.

Vlad was shaking and trembling as he looked up to Phantom. “Are…Are you a g-ghost?” He asked as he placed his pen and notepad back into his coat pocket. Oh right! Fuck! He acted on instinct! He had never once heard of this slug ghost in present time, so did that mean it never happened or that it had moved on naturally? He didn't know! Danny was about to mentally panic when Vlad suddenly said. "That...That was amazing! I've never witnessed a ghost passing onto the afterlife before..."  
  
Danny calmed down a little. He couldn’t tell him anything about himself now. He needed to make sure that Vlad didn’t remember this...But then again...What if he had a good impression of Phantom? Would knowing that not all ghosts are bad help him to see that there are good ghosts as well. He figured he’d take this chance to at least try.

“Well...That’s a complicated question.” He said as he landed in front of the scared man. He stepped forwards and held a gloved hand out to him. “You can call me Phantom. I was just passing through when I noticed a ghost was causing trouble. I try to help lost souls when I can since I myself can’t move on.” He said. It sounded a bit more glamorous than he intended. But hey, that wasn’t a lie!

Vlad looked to Phantoms gloved hand before he reached forwards and hesitantly took it into his own. His hand was solid! And warm! It was like he was alive but...he was dead? How?! “I...Um...My name is Vlad Masters…” He said as he gently shook the specters hand.

Phantom gave a kind, charming smile as he returned the hand shake. “It’s nice to meet you Vlad.” He said before he gently pulled him over to the trophy case. “Here, let me ask you something. Do you know who this guy is?” He asked.

Vlad looked to the picture and noticed who Phantom was pointing at. “Oh...Yes I know him...He was the star quarterback his entire time here. He graduated last year...Is...Is that the one who killed…” He began before he suddenly remembered. “Wait! Danny! What happened to my friend Danny?! He was shot back into the janitors closet and-” He began, but Phantom gently placed a finger to his lips and shushed him.  
  
Vlad couldn’t help but blush and feel his heart pound in his chest. This...solid ghost...Was it really a ‘Guardian angel’ instead? He was so beautiful. Too beautiful to be a ghost himself...Right?  
  
Once Vlad had calmed down, Phantom gave that charming smile and began to speak. “It’s ok. I caught Danny before any real damage could be done. I took him into the nearby bathroom and told him to wait in one of the stalls. He’ll have a bruised stomach for a while, but he’ll be ok.” He said, gently taking his hand back. “But, before you can go get Danny, I need you to make a phone call to the local police. Give them an anonymous tip that you think you know who that ghosts killer was. Tell them to look for the picture of the victims sister at his residence or on his person. If they follow that lead, the evidence should be incriminating enough that he’ll be forced to confess once in custody. Can you do that for me?” He asked.

Vlad quickly nodded.

Phantom nodded back and floated backwards. “Alright then Mr.Masters. Thank you very much. Maybe we can see each other again soon.” He said, giving him a wink before he flew up into the ceiling.

Vlad felt his knees buckle and he collapsed onto the floor. His heart was pounding so fast that he swore he was going to pass out. But, once he was able to get his senses back and calm himself down, he quickly looked around the school. He found a payphone and put in a couple quarters before he called the non emergency number for the police. He told them everything Phantom told him to. And, once that was done, he quickly hung up and went to look for Danny.

As promised, Danny was in the restroom. He had a paper towel soaked with cold water pressed against his stomach. There was a **massive** bruise already forming. He was having a tough time breathing though.

“DANNY!” Vlad gasped as he ran inside.

The younger man looked to Vlad and smiled weakly to him. “Hey! Are you ok?” He asked as he limped over. Danny was surprised when Vlad threw his arms around him and held him in a tight hug. 

“Thank goodness you’re ok! I thought that ghost killed you!” He said, shaking as some tears built up in his eyes.  
  
Danny blushed a little and smiled. “Awe~ You were worried about me~” He purred, lightly teasing him.

Vlad stepped back and gave him a furious expression. “Why did you do that?!”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Pull me out of the way! You could have gotten killed! You say your family were ghost hunters? I bet they wouldn’t have-!” He began before Danny suddenly placed his finger to his lips. Just as Phantom had. Vlads eyes went wide as he looked to him.

Danny took a moment, keeping his finger to Vlads lips until he was sure he was calmed down. “Ghost hunters or not. We’re family first. And as for you, you’re my friend. I wasn’t going to let it hurt you. Ok? At least I got out of there with only a big bruise. So let’s be thankful for that.” He said before he gently lowered his hand.

Vlad had no idea what came over him. But, after a few moments of silence, staring into Danny’s beautiful baby blue eyes...he suddenly pulled the younger man close and kissed him deeply.

Danny’s eyes went wide. It took him a few moments to register what was happening. Vlad was kissing him... **VLAD WAS KISSING HIM?!** Danny tried to pull away, but Vlads hold on him was a bit too strong. It...it didn’t matter though. His kiss was...passionate. It was sincere, full of love and worry. It was a mind numbing kiss. Danny’s eyelids began to grow heavy as he found himself returning his kiss.

After a few moments, Vlad stepped back and looked down to Danny. The surprised expression on the younger mans face suddenly snapped him out of whatever trance he was previously in…He went white and he backed away. “I…I’m so sorry…” He said, covering his mouth.

Danny stepped closer, gently reaching for him with one hand. “Vlad? It’s ok really! It-” He tried. But Vlad was so shaken by his own actions that he bolted. He just...ran. Danny didn’t see him for the rest of the day.


	4. Runaway Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds Vlad, and later on during the Christmas season, fun times are to be had.

Danny didn’t see Vlad the next day either. Or the next...or the next. About a week passed and he, Jack, and Maddie were freaking out. Maddie called the police to report a missing person, while Jack used the payphone to call Vlads family members to see if he was anywhere. He was nowhere to be found by them.  
  
Danny had enough and said he was going out to look for him. Once he left, he found a safe place to go ghost and he flew up into the air. He was invisible the entire time, so no one could seen him. He looked all over town. He bobbed and weaved through cars, taxis, buses, looked through abandoned buildings, the school. He looked through EVERYTHING! It wasn’t until he had checked the graveyard on a whim that he suddenly saw him.

There was Vlad, sitting at a gravestone. He was curled up in a ball, his knees to his chest as he just gazed out over the city. Danny sighed and landed next to him. He became tangible again and sat down at his side. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked.

Vlad gasped and jumped moving away as he looked to his side. There was Phantom, looking a little annoyed with him. “I...Why do you care?” He asked, not sure of what to say.  
  
“Your friends are ridiculously worried you know. Danny was able to chase me down and ask me to come find you. Have you been in the graveyard this whole time?” He asked, tapping his foot in annoyance.

The older man sighed, relaxing as he sat back in his spot. “I...I’m sorry. No. I stayed at a hotel until this morning. I just...Meeting you has just thrown everything I know out the window...I thought I loved Maddie, but then I meet Danny...I had never seen a more beautiful man in my life! At first I thought it was just because I was intimidated or envious. But then...the longer I spend with him...the more I felt my heart race...And then I met you! I thought Danny was beautiful but...but you?! I-I’m sorry if this is unsettling but you look like an angel! I thought I had a grip on my life, but I really don’t! As soon as I saw Danny again, I realized how much you two looked alike and I just...I KISSED HIM! I JUST KISSED HIM OUT OF NOWHERE! AAAGGGH!!!” He groaned, gripping and pulling at his hair.

Phantom was doing his best to keep it together. He was blushing a bit as he watched Vlad panic. Danny **himself** was trying **not** to panic! Well not really panic. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He guessed this was what Vlad was talking about. He sighed and chuckled before he sat up onto his knees and gently held Vlads hands. He pulled them away from his head and placed them to his chest, causing the older man to look up to him in surprise. With how close they were, their faces only a few inches away from each other, Vlad felt like he was about to panic again. Maybe even pass out. He gulped, heart rapidly pounding in his chest.

Danny smiled to him and gently moved some stray hairs out of Vlads face. “So…” He began. “Does that mean you have a crush on Danny, or me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Vlad blushed harder, but he looked away, his face the brightest shade of red Danny had ever seen. “C-coy bastard…” He grumbled, a small scowl on his face.

Phantom chuckle and sat back, letting go of his hands before he reached up and pet his head. “It’s ok. I’m just teasing. But still, you like Danny that much huh?” He asked.

Vlad sighed and nodded. “I do...But I can’t tell if it’s because of him...or if it’s because of you…”  
  
“Of me?”

Vlad nodded as he grumbled. “Well...you look like Danny if he were an angel...White hair, tan skin...I couldn’t help but see him in you...The only think you need are a pair of wings and you could easily pass for one…” He said.

Phantom blushed brightly and chuckled. “Wow you are an unintentional flirt aren’t you?” He asked with a smile. “Well, I can tell you one thing, he would be beyond happy if you admitted your feelings to him yourself. You never know if you don’t try.” He said as he gently caressed his cheek.

Vlad blushed and looked up to Phantom. His gloved hand on his cheek was so warm and comforting. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and nuzzle his face into his hand. “Are you sure...he won’t push me away?” He asked.

Danny felt an arrow through his heart. Vlad was so fucking cute! He couldn’t deny it. Vlad was the sweetest thing at this age. “I promise he won’t.” He whispered before he leaned in and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and stood up. “Go let him know. Ok? And you might want to hurry, Maddie called the police to report you missing.”

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Vlad asked as he quickly jumped up. "I-I need to go!" He gasped, beginning to hurry out of the graveyard.  
  
“Go Vlad! Go!” Phantom cheered as Vlad booked it down the hill. As he was about to leave himself, he turned intangible once more and took this time to do a celebratory dance. He had never felt so happy before! He wasn’t even this happy when he and Sam were together. It only lasted about 2 years before the ghost hunting and the fame became too much for her. But, they were still friends. That was for the best and he **was** thankful for it.  
  
But now?! If things worked out the way he hoped...Maybe he and Vlad could be together in the future…

About an hour passed when Danny returned back to the dorm. He made himself look exhausted as he ‘dragged’ himself back to the dorms ‘empty handed.’ When he walked into the dorm room he shared with Vlad and Jack, he looked up, seeing Jack and Maddie scolding the runaway. However, as soon as he stepped into the room, everyone stopped talking and looked back to Danny.

Danny made himself look surprised. He closed the door behind him and quickly stepped over to Vlad. “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking all over town for you!” He said.

Oh the way Vlads heart soared as he stood. He stepped closer to Danny and hugged him close. Danny tried to be mad. He really did...But knowing what he knew and being in Vlads arms...He couldn’t help but hug him back tightly.

“I’m so sorry Danny...After I kissed you I just-” He began before Danny suddenly held his cheeks between his hands.

Danny looked up to Vlad with love and relief in his eyes. He knew what he was going to say. He didn't need to say it. “Oh shut up.” He said with a small smile before he pulled him in and kissed him.

Vlads eyes went wide at the sudden kiss. However, he wasted no time in holding Danny, **his** Danny, close and kissing him back.

Jack and Maddie looked to the two in shock. Jack was in disbelief...but Maddie was thrilled. She covered her mouth to keep from squealing and happily watched. Oh she wanted to keep this moment in her memories forever!

Danny and Vlad pulled away from each other and smiled happily. “Just so you know…” Danny began to say as he smiled up to his love. “I like you a lot too. Would you be willing to give me a chance? And not run away from me this time?” He asked as he gently held Vlads hands in his.

Vlad blushed a little more before he smiled, nodding happily. “I’d love to.” He said as he leaned in close and nuzzled his cheek.

Danny giggled, the brightest smile on his face as he nuzzled him back. After a few moments, they heard a loud **Click** and the sound of film being processed. When they turned to look, they saw Maddie had taken a Polaroid picture of the two. Where she got the camera, neither knew. Jack didn’t even know she had it.  
  
Maddie happily took the picture from the camera and shook it, being careful not to smudge the actual image itself. Soon, the picture began to appear from its formerly black abyss of a surface. When it fully showed up, Maddie had shown the new couple the captured image.

Danny and Vlad looked so in love in the picture. It was such a sweet sight. If only Danny could keep a copy for himself. He looked up to Vlad and smiled happily. “Want to take another one?” He asked as he gently wrapped his arms around his waist.

Vlad blushed again and looked down to his semi shorter love. If no one else knew better, they’d say Vlad had little hearts in his eyes as he gave Danny a love sick puppy type of smile. “Of course~” He said happily.

Danny chuckled and nuzzled him again, kissing his cheek before he looked to Maddie. She already had the camera pointing to them.  
  
Vlad on the other hand couldn’t care less about looking into the camera. He just nuzzled against Danny’s head as he reached up to pet the back of his head. The petting felt very nice for the halfa. Little did they know, that the glare in Danny’s eye in this new photo was a slight green. But they wouldn’t notice until way later into the future.

About a month passed since then. It was now around Christmas time. Danny was currently out with Maddie. The two of them were buying gifts for their significant others. Danny helped his mother pick out a wonderful gift for his father. It was a coffee mug that his father still used in the present. It was a white mug with a green ghost plastered on the side. It was on sale from the Halloween season. So, Maddie quickly bought it up and happily walked with Danny to find a gift for Vlad.

Danny wasn’t sure what to get him at all. He tried remembering things that Vlad had in his Wisconsin mansion when he was 14. He was a huge fan of the Packers. He always had been. However, all of the Packers Merch in the building looked new with the new logos. Not the ones he was seeing right now. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Should he buy him something of Vlads favorite football teams or not? However, when passing in front of a certain shop, Maddie gasped a little as she had an idea. She let out a giggle that was slightly alarming to Danny. It was a kind of giggle that mad scientists used. “How about a coupon book?” She asked as she peeked into the tinted windows of the building.  
  
Danny looked to the ginger haired woman in confusion. “Coupon book?” He asked.

Maddie nodded, winking at him before she pointed into the building. Through the tinted windows, Danny could just barely make out an 18+ coupon book...10 guesses what they were for.  
  
The raven haired mans face turned bright red as he stepped back. “Uh...I...I see… **That** kind of coupon book.” He said. He blushed more as he actually thought it over. He and Vlad hadn’t gone any further than kissing yet. As cringy as it was for his own mother to suggest it...It actually seemed like a good idea. It could actually be a lot of fun.

“Sooooo~?” Maddie asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Danny blushed more and looked at the door. He wasn't sure whether to be disturbed, or just accept this was another part of his mothers personality that he never knew of. He sighed and nodded. “Actually, yeah. That’s a good idea.” He said before he reached into his coat pocket. He took out his wallet and looked to see how much money he had left. They had also been spending a lot of money for each other and their group. So they were both running low on funds.

If it was a small coupon book though, it shouldn’t be too much. And thankfully, it wasn’t. Only $2. And it was a **thick** coupon book too, with tons of things that he and Vlad could do. It would last them a while. He couldn’t deny that thinking of everything he and Vlad could do with this...It was making him hard. Thankfully it was cold outside. So once he stepped back out with his little black bag, the cold immediately killed his boner. Good thing too. He didn't want anyone seeing that. Thank goodness his coat was a little long too.

As he and Maddie walked down the street, Danny saw one more thing that he was sure Vlad would like. They had been heading back the way they came, and they passed by the Packers gift shop again. It was then he noticed a very comfy looking scarf he didn't see their first lap around. Vlad didn’t have a scarf. And it was snowing a few inches every day. Since it was so common, classes weren’t canceled just yet. They only had 1 more day of classes left, then they would be free for Winter break. So, a scarf would keep Vlad from getting a cold! He went inside and happily purchased it with the last of his money.   
  
  


After a few days, Christmas break had finally arrived. Jack and Maddie left their presents for Danny and Vlad in the dorm room while they had left to visit their families together. Thus, that gave the new couple more than enough alone time. And Danny was enjoying it. They didn’t open their presents yet. But, Danny and Vlad were having a lot of fun together either way. However, it was the innocent kind of fun.  
  
Before, Danny hadn't had a peaceful christmas. His parents always fought over Santa all winter long, thus ruining any and all holiday festivities he ever had. The yearly ghost peace treaty party was the only exception. But now?...This was probably Danny's favorite christmas. Just the time he and Vlad were spending together was precious to him. Such as trying to make apple cider in a big pot. On a small induction cook top...It was too heavy. The cooktop crumpled beneath the weight of the cider halfway through cooking. It was a pain in the butt to clean. But the room smelt like cider at least! At it was amazing that the burner didn't explode. They would have to buy a new one for sure. Danny made sure to take a couple of pictures of the scene thanks to the Polaroid camera Maddie left behind. Once everything was cleaned, Vlad and Danny laughed as they looked through the pictures.  
  
“I think it’s safe to say this room will smell like Apple Cider until the school decides to replace the carpets.” Vlad said with a chuckle as he set the pictures down on the small table next to their shared bed.

Danny laughed and nodded. “I’m sure it will.” He chuckled before he looked to his love. He hummed and blushed a little as he remembered the gift he had gotten his love. “Hey Vlad?” He asked.  
  
“Yes?” The older man said with a smile as he looked to Danny.

The halfa blushed a little more as he rubbed the back of his head. It **was** Christmas Eve after all. “So...I got you a present. But I’m not sure if you would want to open it now or wait until tomorrow…” He said.

Vlads eyes lit up as he got an idea. He leaned over, kissed Danny's cheek, and got up from the bed. He made his way over to the corner of the room where their pile of presents sat. Thankfully, away from the earlier cider spill. “Good! Because I have a gift I want to give to you as well!” He said. He stood up and made his way back over.

The present was wrapped very neatly. It was a nearly perfectly wrapped present. It even had a pretty red bow on top! And when looking up to Vlad...His love had the most satisfied, pleased expression on his face. “Oh my god you’re so cute…” Danny muttered before he stood up and kissed him.

Vlad giggled into the kiss, returning it sweetly before he sat back up down onto the bed. “Please open it?” He asked.  
  
Danny smiled and looked down to the gift. Normally he would be more than thrilled to rip into a present…But so much care was taken into the gift wrapping he felt bad about ripping into it and destroying that work. So, he sat back down and carefully ripped the sides of the wrapping, untied the bow, and carefully slid the gift out. Not much harm done to the wrapping.

That’s when Danny looked to the gift in his hands. It was a photo album kit. The halfa couldn’t contain his joy as he hugged it close. “You really are too cute for your own good Vlad!” He laughed before he leaned over and kissed him again. “This is perfect! I’m sure Maddie has taken enough pictures of us to fill up half the book already.” He said, pointing to a small shoe box on Vlad's dresser that was nearly half full with Polaroid pictures.

Vlad laughed and nodded. “I know. I thought we could do this together.” He said as he laid his head on Danny's shoulder.  
  
Danny smiled happily as he laid his head atop of Vlads. “Sounds like fun.” He said softly before he remembered his own gift. “Well, I have your gift here. It’s not as well wrapped but…” He said, reaching behind him to grab a very poorly wrapped present.  
  
Vlad giggled and shook his head. “It’s ok! I’m sure it’s wonderful!” He said as he accepted it. When he pressed his fingers to the wrapping, he found the gift inside was soft. So soft in fact his thumb accidentally punched a hole in the wrapping. Curious, he unwrapped the gift the rest of the way and his eyes went wide, a bright smile on his face. “Is this a Packers Scarf?!” He asked.

Danny nodded happily. “It is. There’s something else in there too.” He said with a wink.  
  
Vlad was so excited! What else could be in there though? He carefully unrolled the scarf and a small packet landed on his lap. It almost scared him. But when he read what was on the cover of the small, yet thick, booklet...He blushed brightly. “...A...Coupon book of sexual favors?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited smexy time chapter! Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. ^^;

Danny chuckled a little, blushing a bit more as he looked to his love. “Well...I thought it would be fun! We don’t have to use it at all if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun if I was the one doing the sexual favors. I want to treat you like a king while I can.” He purred a little as he leaned in.

Vlad was flushed a deep shade of red as he found himself leaning in. He took a moment to process what Danny had just said. However, the last sentence stuck out to him. “Wait...While you can? What do you mean?” He asked nervously as he leaned away.  
  
Danny blinked a bit. Fuck! He shouldn’t have said that. What could he say? He bit his lip and sighed, bowing his head. He couldn’t tell Vlad the truth. If he did, it would ruin everything!  
  
However, a soft sigh came from Vlad. The halfa looked up quickly, seeing some tears gathering in his loves eyes. “I...I get it…You just want some fun…” He looked so hurt and betrayed.  
  
Danny mentally kicked himself. Fuck he was a dumbass! He held his love close. Even though Vlad tried pushing him away, Danny held firm and tightened his grip. “I didn’t say that correctly. I love you Vlad. So much.” He said. He then realized, he said ‘I love you’ first.  
  
The older man froze and, after a few agonizingly silent moments, he looked to the halfa. His eyes wide with disbelief. Did he really love him? “D-Do you really mean that?” He asked. He sounded skeptical.

He took notice of the skepticism. _‘_ _He’s got a_ _good reason_ _to be_ _…’_ Danny thought before he sighed. He did love Vlad. He knew that now. During their short time together...he had never been so happy before. However, he had an idea. It was a dirty lie he knew...but at least it would help ease Vlads pain. He smiled to his love and kissed at his eyes, hoping to take away those tears. “I do mean it Vlad. I love you so much. I want to make you happy as much as I can. I just...recently got some news from my parents. Come next summer around May, I’m going to have to transfer to a new college closer to home.” He said.  
  
Vlad gasped in shock. “W-What?! B-But you just got here!” He said, his tears starting to fall from his eyes.  
  
Danny nodded, looking as miffed as he could. Which was easy because...he didn’t want to leave his love. “I know! I don’t want to leave either. But...I can’t win against my parents. So, I want to make sure these last few months are the best of our lives. Even if, **if,** we loose contact with each other...I want to make sure that you have happy memories to look back on.” He said as he gently wiped his tears away.

Vlad sniffled and hugged Danny tightly. He didn’t want to believe it. He had only just met the love of his life, and already he was leaving?! Why did life have to be so cruel to him?! But, he understood. From what he’s learned of the younger mans parents, they were overbearing and very trigger happy when ghost hunting. So moving closer to home to keep an eye on them was probably for the best. Danny was probably the only reason they were alive now. After a few moments, he pulled away and moved his arms up around Danny’s neck to hold him close. He kissed him with as much love as he could before feeling his heart break all over again.  
  
“Y-You had better keep that promise!” Vlad whimpered, kissing him again.  
  
Danny held Vlads hip with one hand, while placing his other hand on the small of his back to keep him close. “I promise I will. That’s why I wanted to grab the coupon book.” He said. It was a half truth. He did think it would be a good way to make memories. Not to mention that Vlad was very shy romantically. So maybe this would be good for him. “That way we could have some fun and do things we might not get to do if we’re too nervous to act. Of course it’s completely optional. We don’t have to do a single one of these and you can keep it as a gag gift.” He said with a cheesy grin.  
  
One look at that grin and Vlad had a small smile on his face again, a soft giggle lacing his words. “A gag gift hm?” He asked. “So other than a scarf, what would be my other gift~? I can’t very well keep a coupon book in our photo album. It could get lost~” He teased.  
  
Danny chuckled as he nuzzled his love. “Hmmm...Well played Vladdie~”  
  
Vlad rolled his eyes and laid his forehead on one of his loves shoulders. “Oh goodness gracious...Please don’t use that nickname ever again. Jack uses it too much as it is…”  
  
Danny laughed happily and nuzzled the side of his head. “Ok ok. Hm...Let’s see...I’m not sure what I could get you. But just name it. I’ll do my best to get it for you. Even if I have to write a song.”  
  
Vlad laughed happily. “A song?” He asked as he looked back up at him. “Can you even write lyrics for a song?”  
  
Danny frowned a little. “I might not be the best with poetry but I can think of something!”

The older man laughed again before he sighed and nuzzled into his neck. “Ok...A song it is. I expect it finished before you leave. With music sheets included.”  
  
Danny quirked an eyebrow. “Music sheets?”  
  
Vlad hummed contently. “Mmhm~ That way I can sing it for myself or play it on an instrument of my own.” He said as he nuzzled his cheek.  
  
The halfa sighed a bit. “Welp. I walked right into that one.” He said, lips tight as he was unimpressed with himself. How the hell was he going to make sheet music!? Was there anyone he could get some tips from? Was there a musical group on campus that he could ask?  
  
The older man laughed, that sweet sweet laugh, once again as he kissed him. “Yes. Yes you did~” He purred. He then scooted back a little and looked to the coupon book in his lap. He picked it up and flipped through it. The book had almost everything in it, from ‘Skinny Dipping’ and ‘Public Rutting’ to ‘Steak and a Blowjob.’….That last one was strange. However, 2 immediately stuck out to him. ‘50 Kisses (not on the lips)’ and ‘Dirty Talk.’

Now...Vlad wasn’t going to lie to himself. He had recently started having wet dreams of both his boyfriend and...Phantom...kissing up and down his body...While also taking turns whispering all kinds of dirty things into his ears. He shivered a bit and gulped, flushing a deep red. “U-um…Well actually…” He began, ripping out the two coupons and handing them to Danny. “Can I...use these now?” He asked. His heart was racing so fast he could hear it in his own ears.  
  
Danny sat back a little and took the coupons from Vlad. He looked them over and chuckled. “Aaaahhh I see. I didn’t know you had this side to you, Vlad~” He purred. “Sounds pretty sensual. Are you sure?” He asked as he looked to his love.  
  
The older man nodded. “O-Of course I’m sure…” He said as he sat up a little straighter. “I’ve...never done this with anyone. So…”

Danny felt his heart begin to pound. He would end up being Vlads first? The thought brought a smile to his face and he leaned in, kissing from his cheek to his neck. “Mmmm~ There’s three. I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible. If you ever feel as though you want to stop, let me know. I would never force you to do anything you wouldn’t want to do.” He said before he gently pressed a kiss to his loves throat.

Vlad gasped breathlessly as he closed his eyes. He nodded anxiously and gulped, shivering as his boyfriend kissed his adam’s apple. “A-Alright…” He said as he wove his fingers into Danny’s silky black locks.

The halfa chuckled and began growling deep in his chest as he kissed from his boyfriends throat back up to his cheek and ears. He gently slid his hands up the bottom of Vlads turtleneck sweater. He reveled in the sweet sounds his Vlad, **his Vlad** , was making. It didn’t take long for Danny to remove the offending shirt and toss it to the side. The older man was now laying on the bed. Already he was fairly breathless. The halfa purred once more at the sight and leaned in, kissing from his neck to his chest.

Vlad was trembling like a leaf, sighing as he closed his eyes. He could feel it. He was already at half mast. And it was only from kissing! He took a moment to breathe before he looked down to his love. He noticed that it was still a little quiet on the younger mans end. “D-Danny. What about the dirty talk?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

Danny peeked up to him and murred. Vlad had one of his hands half covering his mouth. He looked so disheveled already. But he thanked the messed up hair to removing the turtleneck. The halfa chuckled as he rose up a little. “Ah I see. Sorry. I’m not the best at dirty talk. But I’ll try my best for you.” He said before leaning back up to his ears. He then whispered huskily, breath hot along the shell of his ear. “Does my sweet fox want me to rock his world~? To leave him breathless and whimpering beneath me~?”

Vlad actually moaned and trembled as he reached up, quickly wrapping his arms around Dannys neck.

The halfa purred, kissing and gently nibbling on his ear before he chuckled. “I guess so. Naughty boy~” He purred before kissing at his forehead. “That’s twenty. Can you last thirty more?” He asked as he reached down between them. He gently cupped the tent in Vlads pants, earning a strangled gasp. “Mmm~ Maybe not. You look like you’re already about to burst. Is that what you want? Do you want to cum? Brought over the edge by nothing but my kisses~? My naughty fox, already trembling like a leaf underneath me~ I just want to eat you up~” He sighed, gently biting at the crook of his neck.

Vlad was a trembling mess. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to last. He had never been this stimulated before. Even if they were just kisses. The excitement, kisses and the dirty talk, **GOD** the dirty talk! “D-Danny…” He whimpered.

The halfa hummed, nuzzling into the side of his loves head. “Do I have permission to move down, my sweet fox? Hm~? Bring those kisses down lower?” He purred as he kissed his temple. “Halfway done~ Twenty-five down. Twenty-five more to go...”

Vlad panted, squeezing his legs together as he looked up to Danny desperately. “Yes! Y-Yes please!” He begged. He had never wanted anything so badly. He was upset that they were already halfway done with the kisses, but he wanted them focused elsewhere!

The raven haired man smiled and kissed his quivering lips. He knew the coupon said no kissing in that way, but he just wanted to. How could he not?! The expression on Vlads face was just begging for it! He was so desperate for the contact. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say there were hearts in his eyes. Vlad was all too eager to return his affections. His tongue peeked out between his lips and swiped across the younger mans bottom lip. Danny was happy to grant him access, opening his mouth and letting their tongues dance around the other. It was like they were battling for dominance. Seems they were destined to compete in one way or another after all~ And Danny was loving it!

The room was quickly becoming a bit stuffy. The dorm room was small, just enough for 2 beds, a coffee table, and a make-shift kitchen area. So it was as if they were stuck in a closet. It got warm very quickly. However, neither noticed at the moment. They were far too busy with each other. Danny pulled away from his loves searing kiss and panted. It took everything for Danny to keep his eyes from flashing their ghostly green. He kissed the rest of the way down his body and took the zipper of Vlads pants between his teeth and pulled down.  
  
It only took a second to undo the older mans pants. When they were pulled down below the mans hips, Vlads cock eagerly stood at attention. It throbbed with need. “F-Fuck!” He whimpered as Danny gently caressed the underside of his cock. Already a steady stream of precum was beginning to drip down the front.

“Mmm~ Already so wet for me~” He purred as he used Vlads own slick and began to gently begin to pump his member. He kissed and nipped at his loves belly, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend made. The need in Vlads voice was pushing him to go further, but he didn’t do anything more without his loves approval. Hekissed at the area just above the older mans cock, earning a strangled cry as he bucked into his hand. “Naughty fox~ Look at you. You’re so needy…” He almost growled.

Vlad was so, so unbelievably close. Sure he had touched himself before, but it **never** felt this good! “D-Danny! I-I’m going to-!” He gasped, whimpering as he bucked up into his lovers hand. Danny chuckled a little and, much to his loves dismay, let go of his cock. Vlad looked to his lover with betrayal in his eyes. “W-Why did you stop?!”

Danny had a very coy smile on his face. “Don’t worry. I just need to…” He began, not finishing his sentence before gently pulling Vlads pants and underwear fully off. Once his fox was fully naked, he began to work at his own clothes.

The older man wasted no time in suddenly sitting up. He got onto his knees and began to unbutton Danny’s clothes, shirt and all. He wanted to see all of him and he wanted to see him now!  
  
The halfa looked to his love in surprise as he began desperately unbuttoning his shirt. “Vlad? What about the coupons?” He asked with a chuckle.  
  
Vlad growled. “Oh forget the coupons! I-I want you Danny! Please! No more teasing!” He begged. He was so worked up and desperate for a release that he couldn’t think straight! Danny could see it. And truthfully...He couldn’t take it either. His own cock had been throbbing painfully in his pants for a while now. Who knew just a few kisses and dirty talking would be **this** effective in getting someone so riled up?

Once he was stripped bare, Danny pinned Vlad down to the bed. Neither of them had realized the difference in their builds yet. They hadn’t been naked around each other before. But, as the two lovers took in each others naked forms, they noticed something. While Danny wasn’t too ridiculously muscular, he was still slightly broader than Vlad was now. The older man looked like a twig compared to him and it made him slightly self-conscious. Danny found him breath taking.  
  
The halfa gladly spread his loves legs and nestled himself between them. He wasn’t going to push in just yet. Oh no. He needed to prepare him as much as he could. Since his love was so close, Danny knew that he would cum before they got to go all the way.  
  
Good thing too! Danny wanted him to cum as many times as he could before he even got to do it once. Tonight was all about Vlad.  
  
He reached up, placing his fingers against his older boyfriends lips. “Suck.” He growled. The rumble in his boyfriends voice shook Vlad to the core in all the right ways! He gladly took two of Danny’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them messily, getting them as wet as he could before he took them back. “I’m going to start preparing you. Ok? If anything hurts, please let me know.” He said.

Vlad nodded desperately. “O-ok. P-Please hurry!” He begged, so desperate for his love. He was so in the throws of need and desire that he spread his legs as wide as he could and wrapped his arms around his loves neck. He needed him. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he gazed up to him. “I-I love you, Danny…I love you so much...” He whimpered.

Those words made his heart soar. Danny leaned in, kissing him passionately. He couldn’t stop the flash of green that flicked into his eyes. Thankfully, the older man didn’t notice. The halfa was loosing control of himself. Oh Vlad was gonna get it now. “I love you too, Vlad.” He said softly before he carefully slid a finger into his loves entrance.

He was so slick, and warm. Vlad clung to the raven haired man tightly, arching his back into the bed as he moaned. Danny’s fingers were a bit thicker than he expected! But it was so good! He whimpered and threw his head back into the pillows under him. Dannys finger gently eased in and out at a steady pace. It didn’t hurt at all. Sure it felt a little strange at first, but the more he was prepped the better it felt. He was being taken care of so well! “Y-Yes! I-I-” He tried to say, but the way Danny twisted his finger into a certain spot inside him had him screaming.

Danny trembled at the sound of Vlads scream of pleasure. “Oh fuck Vlad...I guess I found your sweet spot~” He purred, curling his finger back into that spot each time he thrust his finger back inside. Seems he had found his loves prostate. Once Vlad was relaxed enough, Danny slipped a second finger into him. Then a third after that. He was careful as he worked his entrance. Each time he thrust his fingers inside of him, he made sure one of the three pressed against Vlads prostate again and again.

Oh the whimpers and cries of pleasure from the older man told the halfa all he needed to know. Vlad was close! He leaned in and kissed at his lips again before moving to his left ear. He decided to try something. “Cum for me Vlad. Just let go…” He whispered before he gently licked along the shell of his ear. He then took the lobe between his teeth and began to nibble. The scream he received from that nearly made Danny cum as he watched his boyfriend come undone. Vlad arched his back and lower body off of the bed and quivering as he released thick rope after rope of cum. He painted their chests in his seed before his legs finally gave out beneath him. He collapsed back onto the bed, laying limply beneath his love.

Danny gulped at the sight. Vlad looked completely and utterly wrecked! His hair was a mess, bottom lip swollen from the amount of times he bit and sucked on it, and he was sweating bullets. He looked so delicious! He panted a bit himself, calming himself down as best as he could. He gently removed his fingers from his boyfriends entrance before he stood up from the bed. He went into the connected bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. He got them wet in the sink and came back to clean up his love, then himself. Then, tossing the soiled towels into the trash, he laid down with him. He gently held him in his arms, nuzzling into his hair. “Are you alright? Do you need a minute?” He asked as Vlad curled into his chest.

The older man was still a quivering mess. He could barely speak as he clung to him, only able to nod. It took a few minutes before Vlad could even come up with something to say. “...I...I just...Wow…” He panted.

Danny chuckled and kissed his forehead affectionately. “I’m glad I could please you. Do you think you can continue? If not that’s perfectly fine.” He said. He could always take care of himself later. He didn’t want to push it.

Vlad shook his head and weakly got up, crawling over Danny and straddling his lap. “I...I want to continue…” He said before he reached back and took his boyfriends length into his hand. Using his loves own slick, he easily began stroking him at a steady pace.

Danny sighed softly, running his hands up and down his loves thighs. He let his head fall back onto the bed as he nodded. “O-Ok…” He said as he gazed up to his love. “Go at your own pace...Ok?”

The older man nodded. He gulped and lifted himself up. He then pressed the head of Danny’s cock to his entrance and slowly began to sink onto him. It hurt at first. But, as he took it at his own pace and slowly sunk down, he found his pain morphing into pleasure. When their hips met, Vlad was shaking like a leaf once more, his cock twitching as he steadied himself atop of his love. Danny was so fucking thick! He leaned down, kissing his boyfriends lips before he began to gently rock his hips back and forth.  
  
Danny groaned into the kiss as he held his loves hips. Vlad was so wonderfully tight! He felt so damn good he wasn’t sure how long he could last. But he was going to hold out for as long as he could. When they parted, he looked up to the older man and smiled lovingly to him. The look of pleasure he had on his face as they made love...It was breath taking. Danny reached up and gently caressed his loves cheek. “Vlad...You’re so beautiful~” He sighed.

Vlad looked down to his love and smiled, shaking his head as he moved a little faster. “N-No. Y-You are~” He moaned before he winced a little. “T-That was so corny…” He groaned. The younger halfa laughed and gripped his loves hips. He placed his feet securely on the bed before he thrust up into him, causing Vlad to bounce on his cock. The older man cried out in pleasure, planting his hands on Danny's chest to keep himself upright. “O-OH GOD!” He cried.

Danny groaned at the feeling. “V-Vlad! Fuck you feel so good!” He groaned, continuing his steady pace for a few more moments. Then, he sat up and held his love close. In a flash, Vlad was pinned down onto the bed, their fingers laced together as Danny began to thrust harder and faster into him. The older man wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling the halfa in deeper. It didn’t take long before he found his loves prostate once more. He began to pound into that spot, showing no mercy as he kissed and nipped at his loves neck.

Vlad was screaming as he was taken. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he watched Danny. He was so close! They both were! “D-Danny! I-I’m gonna cum again!” He cried, close to sobbing. The younger man responded by letting go of his hands and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

“M-Me too Vlad!” He groaned, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could. The bed creaked loudly beneath them in protest, but neither stopped. Danny kissed at his loves lips before he pushed himself up so he was looming over his love as he thrust. “S-Should I cum in or out?” He asked.

Vlad couldn’t think straight. He was experiencing such pleasure, he couldn’t care less! He wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and held him tightly as he cried. “I-I don’t care! I-Inside me! Please!” He cried.

Danny shuddered as he buried his face in Vlads neck. He bit down onto his shoulder as he slammed his hips into him. With one last thrust, he buried himself fully into his love and released all of his pent up seed. Vlad came in return, screaming his loves name as he covered their stomachs with his own cum. They were both left shaking, trembling in each others arms as they just laid there atop of each other.

Vlad had never felt so good before. He knew he’d never forget this. Once he recovered from his afterglow, he looked to Danny and smiled, kissing his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank you~” He purred.

Danny looked up to him, smiling a little as he propped himself up onto his elbows. “For what?” He asked as he caressed his loves cheek.  
  
Vlad smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. “For loving me. Honestly...I never felt I deserved it…” He said honestly.

Danny looked surprised. “Really? Why?” He asked.

Vlad sighed. “Well...I just...never felt I deserved love of any kind. My parents put me up for adoption when I was young. I don’t remember what they looked like. I have a foster family but they were in it only for the government pay. They don’t really care for me. When I met Maddie and Jack...I experienced real friendship. But I had been in love with Maddie and always thought of ways to steal her from Jack. So I don’t deserve their kindness. And now that I’ve met you...I don’t know if I deserve it…” He said, looking sad and regretful.

Danny smiled sadly and leaned in, kissing his lips sweetly. “If you feel you don’t deserve it, then work to earn it. I love you so much Vlad, and I want to see you become your best self. I know you’re a good person. You are deserving of love. And you do deserve their friendship.” He said before he kissed him again. “I might be going away soon...but I know I’ll never forget you. I love you Vlad. Forever and always.” He said as he nuzzled his cheek.

Vlad smiled, tears spilling down his face as he hugged him close. “I-I love you too Danny. I’ll never forget you either…” He sobbed. They held each other close for a while, just enjoying each others love and embrace as the snow fell gently outside of their window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only a month left and our boys are not having a good time.

It was around spring time now. It was April. Danny only had a month left. And each day that passed, he felt a deeper and deeper amount of dread. He was beginning to experience nightmares now. Every night for a week, Danny had the same nightmare. He was back in the present time when it takes place. He was sitting next to Vlad the day before he died. He looks to Danny, sadness and betrayal in his eyes as he glares at him.   
  
“Why did you leave me alone Daniel?…Didn’t I mean anything to you?”

Danny felt guilt pick away at him as he shakes his head. “N-No! You mean everything to me! Even now! I’m sorry I left but I couldn’t stay in the past!”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I-I could have ruined everything if I did!”

“Oh? You left me alone Daniel. I experienced love and you ripped it away from me...You abandoned me. And now you’ve left me to die…” He said as he began to waste away before the halfa. Danny gasped and shook his head, begging Vlad to not go, to not die before the older man turned to skin and bones. Then, he would suddenly be in the graveyard in front of Vlads grave. Danny would collapse at the headstone, seeing it covered in graffiti just as it had been in the future. He would grip his head and scream in distress.

That’s when Danny would wake up, still screaming. He would sit up in a cold sweat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he clutched at his chest. Vlad would quickly sit up and hold him, comforting him as best as he could while Jack sat up, groggy from the bed in the other side of the room. Danny would apologize to them before he would get up and go to the bathroom to take a late night shower and try to calm down.

Finally, after that last night, Vlad had enough. That next morning, after they had finished their first class and were about to leave for their second, Vlad cornered Danny. He took him to a secluded spot out in the courtyard and pinned him against a tree.   
  
“I’ve had enough Danny! The constant nightmares are one thing, but not telling me what they are or why you’re having them is another! What’s going on?!” Vlad demanded to know. The look in his eyes, it reminded the halfa of the Vlad he knew when he was 14. Furious and determined to get what he wanted. In this case, he wanted answers.

Danny sighed and rubbed at his eyes. The bags under them betraying how tired he really was. “I-I’m sorry...I’m just...I’m dreading next month...I don’t want to leave and...I keep dreaming of you wasting away in front of me and...and that there’s nothing I can do. I…” He began. And for the first time since they had met...Danny was the one to cry. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked down, struggling to compose himself.

Vlad looked to his love in shock. He had never seen Danny cry before. Not once since they had met. He was usually so much stronger than the older man was. Seeing him breaking down like this...it killed him inside. He frowned and held him tightly in his arms. He kissed his head, not caring who caught a glance as he comforted his love. “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize how worried you were about this…” He began.

Danny shook his head as he clung to him. “I love you...I love you so much…” He softly sobbed.

Vlad let out a shaky sigh as he nodded, kissing his head again. “I love you too.” He whispered. The halfa sighed and nodded. They held each other for a few more moments before they pulled apart. Vlad looked down to his watch and noticed the time. “We need to get to our next class. Come on. When lunch rolls around, do you want to go out with me? We can get something good. And we don't have class or work after. We can just stay in the dorm room after lunch and relax?” He offered.

Danny smiled a little and nodded. Somehow, he looked far more tired than before. “That would be nice. Thank you…” He said softly.

Vlad smiled lovingly to him and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss before they made their way back inside the building. Danny did feel a little bit better, but the guilt still ate away at him. Their next class seemed to drag on. The younger halfa began to nod off to sleep every once in a while due to his exhaustion. He woke up to feeling a paper wad hit him in the head. When he’d look down to it, he’d see a note from Vlad.

‘I love you~ <3’

‘Wake up before the professor sees!’

‘Your hair is a mess. You look like a badger!’

Danny smiled weakly at the notes. He glanced over to his love, seeing him smiling back to him and winking from the other side of the lecture hall. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He kept the notes close and stuffed them into his bag.

When he pulled his hand back out, he notice a spare piece of paper tried sticking to his hand. He pulled it the rest of the way out and took a look. It was the note paper he had been using to try to write the song he had promised for Vlad! He had almost forgotten. College had been getting harder. Though Danny didn’t know why he tried so hard. Oh wait, it was so that he could stay in the science program and assist with the ghost portal Vlad, Maddie, and Jack were making. Though all he did was hand over tools and look over their notes. He was mainly there for moral support. The school wouldn't let them build the real thing, so they were just making a blank prototype for scale so that the university could get a better idea of the project. It was completely empty inside so it wouldn't work if they tried.

However...since he only had a month left...he needed to crack down on the song. He promised he’d write Vlad a song before he left. And that’s just what he was going to do. Looking over the previous notes, he notice how corny all of it was. And not in the good way. The lyrics were cringy and not at all pleasant to read. He sighed and flipped it over to the back. He tapped his pencil on the desk a little, mulling over what he could write. Then...he thought of it. Time...How much time he had left. A line came to his mind and he immediately wrote it down.

‘We’ve only got so much time.

I’m pretty sure it would kill me

if you didn’t know the pieces of me

are pieces of you.’

Danny looked to it and smiled a little. Still slightly corny, but better. After that the words just...flowed. He spent the rest of class writing down multiple versions of the lyrics before the professor dismissed them for the day. He quickly put his notes away and stood, making his way over to Vlad so they could go to lunch.

They left the university campus and made their way down the street to a nearby diner. It was Danny’s favorite place to eat since coming back in time. Very typical 80’s neon style, but the food was amazing, so he wasn’t complaining. He sat with Vlad in their booth. He looked across the table to his love and smiled a little. “I finally made some leeway on your song.” He said.

Vlad looked up to him curiously. “Oh? How much have you done?” He asked, looking excited. “Can I hear some of it?”

“Nope.” Danny said with a grin.

Vlad groaned a little as he leaned back. “Oh come now! I can’t hear one line?” He asked.

Danny smiled and laughed. “Nope! All I can say is that it’s very corny.” He grinned.

The older man laughed and shook his head. “Well I’m glad that you’re in a better mood.” He chuckled before a set of milkshakes was placed before them. “I can’t wait to hear what you’ve written. I’m sure I’ll love it.” He said with a loving smile.

Danny smiled, reaching across the table and holding his hand. “I hope so.” He said. The two smiled lovingly to each other. They weren’t subtle. Others in the diner could see them. They received a few disgusted looks. But neither cared. That was, until one of the patrons decided to try loudly complaining. “Excuse me! Waiter! Can you please get these two pansies out of here? I’m about to loose my appetite!” An older man, probably born in the 1930’s, had said.

Danny looked to him with a glare and sighed. He forgot that homosexuality wasn’t as widely accepted now as it is in the future. He looked to Vlad and smiled. “Guess we should go. I don’t want to start trouble. I’m tired enough.” He said.

Vlad looked pissed. He wanted to fight and raise hell, but by the looks of disgust they were getting from most of the other patrons...it was best if they did leave. They were outnumbered and clearly not wanted there. They hadn’t even taken a sip from their milkshakes yet. So Vlad just took them to the front counter, set them down with an annoyed _**thunk**_ , and he and Danny left. They didn’t pay for the shakes or leave a tip.

When they got back to their dorm room, Vlad wanted to break something he was so pissed. “This is ridiculous...Why can’t people just mind their own business?!” He nearly shouted.

Danny dropped his bag to the floor near their bed and walked over to him, holding him close from behind. “I know, it’s bullshit. But you can’t let an old fart ruin things.” He said with a smile as he nuzzled him.

Vlad sighed, his anger leaving him as he held his loves hands, turning to nuzzle him back. “You’re right...Who needs that diner anyway? We can make something just as good here.” He said before he walked over to their food pantry...to see it empty. “...Damn it Jack…” He sighed.

Danny smiled and chuckled, running his fingers through his loves hair. “Come on. Time for food shopping.” He said with a smile.

Vlad sighed and nodded. “Right…” He said before he closed the pantry door. He looked pissed once more.

This was a bit concerning. Danny thought for a moment, trying to think of what he could do to make him feel better. “Or…” He began, gently grabbing Vlads arm as he walked past. Looking annoyed, Vlad looked to him with a raised eyebrow. Danny gave him his best, silly grin. “Or, we could just stay in with a movie and order pizza. Since Jack ate the last of the food we can have him go out to buy groceries.” He said.  
  
Vlads anger drained again as he chuckled. “You know Jack. All he would buy is junk food.”

Danny laughed. “Then we’ll write down a list and have Maddie go with him to make sure he buys the right stuff.” He said with a smile before he wrapped his arms around his waist. “And in the meantime, I get to fawn over you and make you blush~” He purred.

Vlad blushed a bit and looked away, laughing softly. “I-It’s very hard to stay mad around you~” He said.

Danny chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it sweetly as he ran his hands up the back of his loves shirt. “Good~ I'm going to enjoy pampering my sweet fox~”

The older man sighed and ran his fingers through his loves hair. He was about to ask something, but then the door suddenly slammed open and Jack and Maddie walked in.

“Hey guys! Good news-whoa!” Jack gasped, shooting his hands up to his eyes to shield them.   
  
Maddie slapped Jacks arm. “Don’t be rude! I told you to knock!” She said before she looked to the two. “Sorry guys.” She said with a meek smile.

Vlad groaned, blushing from embarrassment as he covered his face. “Can this day get any worse?” He mumbled.

“Don’t jinx it.” Danny chuckled, knocking on the wooden dresser next to them before he stepped away from his love. “Don’t worry about it. What’s up?”

Jack looked to Maddie and grinned brightly. “We have the go ahead from the school to build the portal completely!”

Vlad immediately perked up and turned to look to his friends. “Wait, really?!” He asked.

Maddie nodded in excitement. “Totally! We have the go ahead to build the real thing! They even agreed to fund the project! But we’ve got to keep our grades up and spend day and night working on it!” She said.

“Do we have a deadline?” Danny asked.

Maddie shook her head. “No, not anytime soon since spring finals are coming up, then the break after. Then summer finals and summer break after that. So we’ll have some time. But it has to be done by the end of the year.” She said.

“That’s plenty of time! I’m thinking we can get it done before thanksgiving!” Jack said with a big grin.

Vlad was so excited! He cheered happily before he and Danny hugging their friends. But then, Maddie's happy smile turned sad as she looked to the youngest of them. “I wish you could stay to see it…” She said.

Danny sighed, nodding. “Yeah. But that’s ok. I’ll be with you guys in spirit. I know it’ll be great!” He said happily. Though...he knew that wouldn’t be the case. It would be a good start...but not for Vlad. But they couldn’t know that. So, he pretended to be excited for them. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to say goodbye.

It was now May. Summer finals were done and over with and it was the day Danny had to leave. He was all packed up, carrying his new suitcase behind him as he stood near the university sign. Looking to his watch, he knew Clockwork would send him back any minute now. He had asked Vlad to meet him there at 12:30…It was 12:32. He prayed that his love would arrive in time.

“...Please don’t send me back just yet Clockwork...Not yet…” He whispered to himself as he nervously looked around for Vlad.

After a few moments, Vlad came running out of the front of the college entrance. Danny let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his suitcase. He ran to Vlad and held him in his arms. “Danny. Please don’t go!” Vlad panted.

Danny sighed, holding his love tightly in his arms. “I-I’m sorry. I have to. But I wanted to give you something before I left.” He said before he lead him over to the sign. He knelt down to his suitcase and opened it up. He pulled out their completed photo album. The one Vlad had given him for Christmas. He stood up and smiled sadly to his love. “Here. I want you to have this.” He said.

Vlad looked nearly destroyed as he accepted the album. “B-But...I gave this to you…” He said, sad and confused.

Danny smiled and held him close, kissing his loves lips. “I know. But I want you to keep it. I know we’ll see each other again. It might be a long time, but I want you to keep it. Then, when we meet again, we can look through it together. Ok?” He asked, tears streaming down his face.

Vlad couldn’t hold his tears back. Seeing Danny cry destroyed him. He sobbed as he held him tightly. “P-Please...I...I don’t know what to do without you…” He sobbed.

Danny buried his face in his loves neck. “It’ll be ok. I know you’ll become insanely successful. We’ll see each other again. Ok?” He asked. “T-this isn’t a goodbye forever. Just...Just for now…” He said.  
  
Vlad sniffled as he slowly backed up. He rubbed at his eyes and held the photo album close. “F-For now…” He agreed with a small, sad smile. Danny nodded. He kissed Vlad one last time before he heard a familiar voice in his ear whisper, ‘Time to go.’ At that moment, a taxi pulled up next to them. Taking this chance, Danny tore himself away from Vlad. He zipped his suitcase shut before he looked to his love. He bid him goodbye, and made his way to the taxi.

Once he was inside, the car pulled away. Vlad could only watch, heartbroken as he clutched the photo album close. He was sobbing. He collapsed onto his knees and curled in on himself as he cried. Danny was shaking as he watched from the rear view mirror. It killed him inside that he was leaving. But, he knew he would see him again. Just...seeing Vlad so heartbroken was killing him inside.

After the taxi drove for a few minutes, time stopped and Clockwork was now sitting next to Danny in the back seat. “I’m honestly surprised with you.” He said, in the form of a middle aged man.

Danny sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “How so?” He asked.

“When I said there was one thing you hadn’t tried, I didn’t mean that. Making Vlad fall in love with you. Becoming friends, sure. But falling in love? I hadn’t expected that.” He chuckled.

“Was that a problem?” The halfa asked, annoyed as he looked to him.

Clockwork chuckled and shook his head. “Not at all! Vlad still becomes a halfa, he’s still evil. But...Things are different.” He said with a smile.

Danny looked worried. “How so?” He asked.

Clockworks grin widened as his form changed into that of his older self. “Let’s go find out.” He smiled, pressing a button on top of his staff.

The next thing Danny knew, he was back in the present. He was in his room, looking at his computer monitor. Now back in this life, memories flashed before his eyes. New memories from the changed timeline. When he met Vlad a 14, the older man looked spooked. He still clearly had the same amount of wealth, still a fan of the Packers who would still not sell the team to him, and he still had a weird obsession with his mother. However...as soon as he began to spend time with Danny...he let off on his obsession with Maddie and him wanting to hurt Jack. Instead, he acted as a guardian, just as he promised he would during the previous timeline. However...there was one massive difference. Vlad/Plasmius, had no idea that Danny was Phantom, as the battle the night before the college reunion hadn't happened. And the Disasteroid was destroyed as soon as it had been discovered when Vlad, Maddie, and Jack teamed up.

Tucker was still the new mayor, Danny’s previous relationships were mostly the same, but Danny wasn’t famous. He was still the town hero, even a hero to a few surrounding towns, but no one knew his identity outside of the same group of people. Danny looked down to his hands and sighed. He didn't mind that at all. His main concern was Vlad and his current wellbeing. At least he was still alive. But now...He needed to go talk to him. He needed to set things right between them. He quickly stood up from his desk and felt his leg hit something. He saw his suitcase from the 1980’s was right next to him. He smiled a little and picked it up. He made his way down the stairs and, once he reached the bottom step, looked over to the living room. He saw his parents sitting on the couch fiddling with something.

Jack heard a thumping from the stairs and looked up. “Oh! Hey Danny! What’s-” He began before he noticed the suitcase. It looked...insanely familiar. **Danny** looked insanely familiar. And not just the fact that he was looking at his son. He felt like he was looking at an old friend.

Maddie noticed as well and was experiencing the exact same sensation. “Sweetie?...What’s...What’s with the suitcase?” She asked.

Danny smiled softly and made his way over to his parents. “Mom. Dad. There’s something I need you guys to know...” He said before he knelt down and opened the bag.

Over the next 2 hours...Danny told them everything. About him really being Phantom, about the previous timeline, and about how he went back in time to save Vlads life. His parents couldn’t believe it at first. But after looking through all of the items inside the bag and recognizing all of them...They believed him. Of course their realization turned to horror as they realized they had been hunting their own son for the past 4 years, but Danny just laughed and hugged them close, telling them it was ok.

Now. To the matter at hand. “So...How did Vlad react...after I left?” He asked sadly.

Jack and Maddie looked to each other before they sighed. “Not good...He was completely destroyed. He held that photo album close and didn’t let it go for so long. After that he dove into working on the ghost portal to distract himself. Then when it was time to finally activate it...Jack accidentally put the wrong canister in and…”

“...Boom?” Danny asked.

They sighed and nodded. “Yes. He was hospitalized for months after that. We tried to visit him, but the nurses didn’t want us to see him in that state. Then we just...lost contact.” Jack said mournfully.

Maddie nodded in agreement. “But...when you were 14 he did reach out to us about the college reunion. He looked spooked as soon as he had seen you. We didn’t understand why. I guess we do now though.” She said softly as she reached out to caress her sons cheek. “You need to see him sweetheart. It would do him some good.” She said.

Danny nodded, smiling as he stepped back. “I know. I’m going to go see him now. I’ll be gone for a few days, if that’s ok?” He asked.

Jack nodded. “Of course. You’d better use your ghost powers to get to him faster. He’s been very depressed lately and we don’t know why.” He warned.

Danny nodded. He hugged his parents close and thanked them before he stepped back, grabbing the suitcase. “I will. Thank you.” He said before he quickly left. He would have gone through the ghost portal like he originally planned. But he didn’t want to overload his parents with that other can of worms just yet.

It didn’t take him very long to fly to Vlads estate. He landed at the front door before turning back into a human again. He took a breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a bit, but when no answer came, he gently pushed at the door. Locked. He huffed and turned intangible. He was sure that Vlad would sense him this way. But it didn’t matter. He stepped inside and turned tangible once more before calling out. “Vlad? Are you home?” He called.

No answer still.

Danny sighed and went ghost. He grabbed his suitcase and flew all around the large manor. He looked down in the labs, up in the attic, then he searched through the rest of the rooms. He finally came across Vlads bedroom. Peeking inside, he saw that Vlad was fast asleep in bed. Though he looked like he was having a nightmare. His blanket was thrown about, his hair was a long tangled mess, and he was sweating.

Phantom sighed and lowered himself down to the floor. He set his suitcase down on the floor before he became Danny once more. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through the older mans hair.

That seemed to calm him down immensely. Though...he did begin to cry softly in his sleep. He was mumbling something. When Danny leaned in a little closer, he heard it. His name. “D-Danny...Please...don’t go….Don’t...leave...don’t leave...me…” Vlad weakly mumbled in his sleep.

Danny sighed and leaned forwards, kissing his head. “It’s ok. I’m here...I’m not leaving again…” He whispered softly. Vlads breathing evened out a little and his crying stopped. He sniffled a bit, but rolled over and curled up closer to Danny as he slept. In return, Danny stayed where he was and just pet his head. Looking around the room, the younger halfa took notice of a bottle of sleeping pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. He sighed sadly. The older halfa must’ve been having trouble sleeping. So he’d most likely be out for a while. But he didn’t mind. He was going to stay until he woke up. And then he wasn’t going to leave him again.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Vlad didn’t know why, but he felt...warm. He felt warm and calm for the first time in a long time. He could feel a familiar set of fingers brushing through his hair. He smiled softly, thinking he was still dreaming. But...it felt too real to be a dream. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Danny sitting above him.

The older man let out a gasp and suddenly sat up, nearly scaring the younger man. “D-Daniel?! What are you doing in my home?!” Vlad demanded angrily.

Danny gave him an unimpressed expression. “I’m sorry. I’m sure this is a bit creepy, but I tried knocking earlier and you wouldn’t wake up. So I just came in.” He said with a shrug.

Oh the older halfa was furious. “That’s extremely rude-! Wait...How did you get in? The doors were locked.” Vlad asked, looking extremely confused now, rather than angry.

Danny just smiled. “I’m like you Vlad. I’m a halfa. More specifically, I’m Phantom.” He said with a smile.

Vlad looked angry once more. “This is no time for jokes Daniel! How did you-!” He began before a pair of white rings suddenly surrounded the younger man. Now, sitting next to him as cool as a cucumber...was Phantom. The white hair, tanned skin, glowing green eyes and the black and white hazmat suit...It really was him. Vlads jaw dropped as he stared at him. All of a sudden, the same familiar feeling that hit Danny’s parents earlier in the day hit Vlad. “...D-Daniel?” He asked, feeling himself beginning to tremble.

Danny smiled sadly to him before he reached out and gently caressed his cheek. “That’s not all...I know you remember me Vlad…Back when you were in college. The slug ghost?” He asked.

The memory suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. The slug ghost. Phantom. Solving that murder...It came back to him. “...Phantom…” He gasped in awe. “That **was** you! Then...then…” He trailed off as his mind began to connect the dots. He looked down to his lap, then to Phantom. As he stared at the beautiful man before him, Vlad noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The suitcase...The suitcase that haunted his dreams. That was… **his** Danny’s suitcase. He felt his heart begin to pound as he looked to the man that had escaped him for the past 25 years.

Danny smiled before the rings engulfed him again, changing him back into a human. And...back into the man that Vlad had missed so much. “I’m sorry I took so long. But I’m back now...We’ve got a lot to catch up on, my sweet fox.” He said with a sad smile.

The older halfa...He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to become Plasmius and beat him into the ground for leaving him the way he had...but...He couldn’t. He just couldn’t stay mad at him. Like a dam had broken behind his eyes, Vlad just sobbed. He trembled as he reached out for Danny, who gladly held him in his arms. His Danny was back. His Danny was here in his arms once more. It took a while, but he was back just like he promised. And Vlad never wanted to let him go again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two halfas have a serious talk. And Danny finally gets to give Vlad the gift he had promised so long ago.

Vlad didn’t remember falling asleep again. But when he woke up, he found himself wrapped up in Danny’s arm. The younger halfa was still awake, gently running his fingers through the older mans silver locks. Vlad...He had no idea what to say. He had so many questions, so many thoughts racing through his mind. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the younger mans middle, holding him tightly as he buried his face into his chest.

Danny took notice and smiled softly. He pet his older loves head before nuzzling it gently. “I’m sure you have a ton of questions.” He said. The older man could only nod, not able to speak for fear of breaking down again. Danny sighed and kissed Vlads forehead before he hummed. “Let’s see...Well, to start out, I had originally went back in time with the help of Clockwork in order to save your life. In another timeline, you were evil through and through. You tried to kill me and my dad multiple times, when you weren’t trying to make me your son, and used the Disasteroid as an opportunity to take over the world. But...even though I was an immature teen, I did see some good in you. There were times where we actually worked together and got along. But...because I held my own grudges, I didn’t try hard enough to get you to join my side.”

Vlad could only look up to him in shock. Though he didn’t know why he had been so surprised. Those were thoughts he had running through his head constantly. He even contemplated using the Disasteroid as Danny had described. But...if he had died…then clearly it didn’t work. “...How...How did I die?” He asked.

Danny sighed, a pained expression washed over his face as he nuzzled into Vlads hair. “When your plans for the Disasteroid didn’t work, you abandoned Earth for fear of what would happen to you. It took me gathering all of the ghosts and turning the planet intangible that saved us. 4 years after that, you returned as nothing but skin and bones. You told me that you were dying...I thought that you were also semi-immortal and had better regenerative powers than I had...but we were wrong. The 4 years in space without food or water as Plasmius took a severe toll on you. You were so malnourished that you lost your healing abilities. After I learned this...I felt guilty. If I was such a hero, why couldn’t I have fought harder to save the only other member of my kind?”

“I kept you in my home, did my best to bring you back to health. As a result, you were able to patch things up with my parents and became real friends again. You healed mentally and no longer had any regrets. But your body still wouldn’t heal from the damage. After a few months...you passed away. Both you and Plasmius were gone. I couldn’t feel or sense you anywhere. Survivors guilt hit me hard and...I...I couldn’t get out of my rut. That’s when Clockwork came to me. He said he’d give me one chance to go back in time and try to help you. So, he took me back to when you and my parents were still in college. Neither me or Clockwork expected us to fall in love. But...I don’t regret that. I got to see a side to you I never knew. I understood you better and...I fell hard.” Danny explained with a loving smile on his face. He gently caressed Vlads cheek, keeping their gazes locked.

As the older halfa looked into the younger mans eyes...He knew Danny was telling the truth. Tears began to build up in his eyes and he took a shaky breath. “So...When you left...I-It was because you ran out of time?” He asked curiously.

Danny nodded. “Clockwork actually sat in the backseat with me and that’s when we vanished. Did the taxi driver notice we were gone?” He asked.

Vlad thought about it for a moment and chuckled. “I believe he did. I always wondered why he suddenly swerved and sped off the way he did. Your vanishing must have scared him.” He laughed breathlessly, a couple tears spilling from his eyes.

Danny gently wiped his tears away. He leaned in, kissing his head sweetly. “There’s something I want to show you. Do you still have our photo album?” He asked.

The older halfa nodded, though he didn’t want to leave Danny’s arms. He hesitantly stood up from the bed and walked over to a large painting on the wall. He pulled it from the wall, it swinging on its hinges, to reveal a safe. He put in the code and opened it. And there, among gold bars, jewels, and large stacks of cash, was the photo album. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. It was so cute to him! Though he stopped laughing when he noticed the way Vlad side eyed him. “Heh. Sorry. It’s just sweet that you locked it away with your other treasures.” He said with a loving smile.

Vlad blushed and closed the safe, moving the painting back before he walked over to the bed. “Oh shush…” He said as he sat down next to Danny. He gave him the album and watched as the younger halfa opened it. Though, Danny did take his time to flip through it. He smiled happily at all of the images before them. They were memories that he would treasure forever. After a short while of the two looking through the photos, he finally found what he was looking for. An envelope at the very back of the album. Vlad seemed to do a double take when he finally noticed it. “What’s this?” He asked.

Danny smiled to him and chuckled. “So you really didn’t get this far into the book. I figured you'd be too hurt to look through it, but I still made sure to leave something special in here for you.” He said before he reached into the plastic sleeve. He pulled out the envelope and handed it to Vlad. “Go ahead and open it.”

Vlad was hesitant, but he took the envelope and walked over to his desk. Using a letter opener to be as careful as possible, he pulled out the papers inside. He gasped, nearly dropping everything onto the desk. “It’s...It’s the…”

“The song I promised you.” Danny finished for him as he got up from the bed. Setting the album down onto the nightstand, he walked over to Vlad and looked over the yellowed papers. “Corny of course! But from the heart.” He said before he looked up to his love. “Do you want to hear it?”

Vlad looked to Danny with wide, desperate eyes as he gave him the papers. “Yes...Please!” He said.  
  
Danny chuckled a little and nodded. He lead Vlad over to the bed and had him sit down. Then, taking a couple steps back, he cleared his throat a little. He took a breath, then he began to softly sing.  
  
“You put all your faith in my dreams  
You gave me the world that I wanted  
What did I do to deserve you?  
I follow your steps with my feet  
I walk on the road that you started  
I need you to know that I heard you, every word

I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me

In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am because of you”

He softly sang, smiling to his love as he did so.   
  
Vlad could only cover his mouth as he listened intently. Tears were threatening to spill as his love continued.

“I, I've carried this song in my mind  
Listen, it's echoing in me  
But I haven't helped you to hear it  
We, we've only got so much time  
I'm pretty sure it would kill me  
If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you

I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me

In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am because of you

I have a hero whenever I need one  
I just look up to you and I see one  
I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one~”  
  
Vlad couldn’t stop the sob as it escaped. He curled up on himself, body shaking as he cried. But Danny didn’t stop singing. In fact, he stepped closer and held his love close as he continued.

“In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am

Whoa... whoa...  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
As long as I'm here as I am, so are you~”

The older halfa couldn’t stop his tears. His body was wracked with sobs as he clung to his love tightly. “I...I never knew! I-I-” He tried, but he couldn’t get the words out.

Danny smiled and kissed his eyes, kissing his tears away before he pressed their foreheads together. “It’s ok. I know. We can change things for the better Vlad. I love you so much. Will you accept me as I am now? Will you join me? Fight with me, side by side?” He asked. The last thing he wanted was to have to keep fighting the love of his life.

Vlad sat back, pulling himself away from his loves embrace as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I...Yes...I-I never stopped loving you, my Danny.” He said with a soft smile.

Danny smiled brightly and leaned in, capturing Vlads lips with his own. The older halfa instantly melted in his arms. He wrapped his arms around the younger mans neck, holding him close. Oh he missed this! He missed the feeling of his lips on his own. His taste. Everything. He had completely forgotten what this felt like.

After a few moments, the younger man had Vlad pinned down onto the bed. He loomed over him, his loving gaze never leaving Vlads own. “And I will never stop loving you, my Silver Fox~ Thank you~” He purred. Oh the blush that spread across the older mans face was beautiful. Danny leaned in and kissed him once more. After a few moments, he sat up to look to his older love once more.

Vlad looked a bit dazed. His face a bright red and looking a bit shy. He shivered a bit as he looked up to the other halfa. “Y-You will never stop loving me?” He asked.

Danny shook his head. “Never.” He agreed.

Then, white rings encircled Vlad, changing himself into Plasmius. “Even...Even as this?” He asked, looking ashamed as he tried to look away. But, Danny didn’t let him. He gently gripped Vlads chin and had him look back up. Their gazes locked as Danny went ghost, changing into Phantom.

“Only if you agree to love me as this as well.” He said with a sly smile, his eyes glowing green as he smiled to him. Now, Danny had no idea that Vlad could blush as a ghost. The bright shade of pink that spread across Plasmius’s face was certainly a sight to behold. Danny leaned in, kissing his lips once more.

Plasmius moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck once more. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would be happening. Him being pinned under his enemy and having the life kissed out of him. But he certainly wasn’t complaining. And now, knowing that the love of his life and his enemy were the same person...It was rather thrilling. The next thing that the older halfa knew, both he and Danny were completely naked. He felt his heart racing, his core causing his body to warm up due to his embarrassment. “It...It has been a very long time for me…” The older ghost admitted, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he gazed up to his love.

Danny smiled lovingly to him. He leaned in, kissing at the palm of his loves hand before gazing into his eyes. “It’s ok. We don’t have to go all the way. I can even be the bottom if you’re too nervous.” He suggested. “I just want to remind you how much I love you.”

Plasmius swore he would melt. It was too overwhelming for him. He did want it. He wanted Danny to take him just as he had their first time together. But...all of this was happening so fast. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it right now. He was too nervous and his heart was racing so fast he swore it would burst from his chest. “I...I’m sorry...I just...I need some more time…” He admitted, looking nervous as he spoke.

But, his love didn’t mind at all. Danny just nodded, his loving smile never leaving his face as he kissed his loves forehead. “It’s ok. We can just lay here together then. I’ll wait for you.” He promised. He then laid beside his love, holding him close. He reached down to the bed and grabbed the blankets beneath them. He turned them intangible, pulling them up and over the two lovers before the cloth turned tangible once more. Now, snuggled together under the covers, the two halfas changed back into their human forms. They just held each other close, enjoying the intimacy of the moment as they relaxed.

Vlad, for the first time in years, finally felt relaxed. He felt at ease. He felt...whole again. He let out a shaky sigh as he held his love close, burying his face into Danny’s neck. “Thank you for coming back for me…” He said with a content smile on his face.

The younger halfa shook his head. “Anything for you...” He said, kissing the older mans temple. “I promise. I’m never leaving you like that again.” He said before a thought occurred to him. “Speaking of...You’ve waited 25 years for me...I think I should ask you a very important question.” He said.

Vlad looked up to him curiously. He wasn’t sure at all where he was going with this. But, when Danny laced their fingers together and gazed into his eyes...Vlad felt his heart stop.

“Vlad Masters? Will you marry me?” The younger halfa asked.

The older mans gasped, tears stinging his eyes as he looked to him in disbelief. “I-what?! A-Are you sure you want me? Do you understand what you’re asking?!” He asked.

Danny nodded, his loving expression never faltering. “I’m sure. I understand if you need more time. Like I promised earlier, I’ll gladly wait for you. Just...think about it?” He asked, slightly nervous.

Vlad didn’t know what to say. But...that line ‘I will gladly wait for you.’...It put him at ease. He sighed, letting out a soft laugh before he leaned in, kissing Danny’s lips sweetly. “I do need more time. You only just returned to me today. It will take some time before I can agree to something like that. But...I will think it over.” He said with a loving smile of his own.

Danny let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around him. “That’s all I can ask for now. Thank you, Vlad.” He said.

The older man couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he nuzzled into Danny’s chest once more. “Of course, my love.” He said softly.


End file.
